Blind man
by Zelden-san
Summary: Un peligroso asesino anda suelto en Los Ángeles. Shuichi tendrá el infortunio de conocerlo y de enamorarse de él, dando inicio a un idilio que lo llevará a la tragedia.
1. Chapter I

Hola.

Heme aquí con un nuevo fanfic, basado en el manga "Boys next door" de Yuki Kaori. Traté de apegarme al manga, pero incorporé elementos nuevos y adapté varias cosas, así que si hay alguien que haya leído el manga, de seguro notará las diferencias. Si no lo han leído, se los recomiendo, pero les digo desde ya que el fic las spoilerá y, viceversa xD

Estoy un tanto nerviosa respecto a este nuevo proyecto, pero espero que les agrade y que me dejen sus comentarios.

¡Qué esten bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Blind man: Capítulo I<strong>

_En un lugar apartado de Los Ángeles, en un suburbio marginal en donde los proxenetas y sus prostitutas abundan, un terrible asesino en serie causa temor en los callejones, en la ciudad y en el país entero. _

_Todas las semanas es descubierto un nuevo y espantoso crimen cerca de los burdeles, cuya autoría material, debido al tipo de víctimas y a cómo son encontradas, es atribuible a este enigmático asesino. Le llaman "The Blind Man", porque todas y cada uno de sus víctimas aparecen con los ojos vendados. _

_Con cada crimen, la prensa se retuerce en su despreciable morbo hablando sin tapujos sobre los detalles de la nueva vida que "el ciego" ha quitado, y el FBI trabaja día y noche, incansablemente, en los peritajes pertinentes para descubrir al criminal, pues el caso se le escapó de las manos a la policía local y se vieron obligados a pedirle ayuda a los federales. Hasta ahora, no hay rastros del asesino, nadie lo ha visto y su paradero es un completo misterio. Sólo cuentan con una pista, más bien, una de las tantas características de The Blind Man: sus víctimas son principalmente prostitutas y prostitutos, aunque también se le atribuyen entre otras muertes, la de una actriz porno y la de una stripper. En total, van 13 muertes, más de dos meses de investigaciones y, hasta ahora, nada ha dado resultados para dar con él. La población vive atemorizada; más que nada porque temen que "el ciego" se canse de matar putas y empiece a atacar a gente común y corriente. Por suerte nada de eso ha sucedido aún, pero las autoridades siguen alerta a sus movimientos…_

Un hermoso muchacho iba caminando apresurado por un oscuro callejón rumbo al burdel en donde prestaba sus servicios, aunque en realidad, lo obligaban a hacerlo, pues el dueño del lugar era su medio hermano y, si no cumplía con sus requerimientos, corría el riesgo de ser duramente castigado. Ese burdel era su hogar, así que de una u otra manera debía llegar ahí.

Sus pasos largos y sonoros, hacían eco en las paredes de la calle. Su cabello, de un extraño color rosado y que le llegaba hasta las orejas, se movía al compás del viento dándole un toque de sensualidad indescriptible, el cual junto a su juvenil figura, cautivaría a cualquiera. Su mirada intranquila recorría cada espacio del oscuro lugar, temiendo por la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con el misterioso asesino del que hablaban en las noticias. Se sentía perseguido y su corazón latía rápidamente, apurando el ritmo de sus pasos para llegar pronto al burdel. Allí, estaría a salvo del asesino, ¿verdad?

De pronto, sus pasos se detuvieron al igual que su respiración producto de un espantoso grito de dolor que le alertó y erizó sus cabellos. Volteó su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y cuando lo identificó, se acercó lentamente a mirar qué sucedía. Con suma cautela, con los ojos llorosos y una mirada aterrorizada, observó una negra silueta abalanzándose sobre uno de sus compañeros, empuñando un enorme cuchillo que era enterrado una y otra vez en el ya inerte cuerpo del joven.

—No, no puede ser…— susurró trastornado, contemplando petrificado la espantosa escena que parecía sacada de una mala película de terror.

Sintió ganas de correr y alejarse de allí lo antes posible sin ser descubierto, pero para cuando intentó escapar ya era demasiado tarde: el asesino ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Con el puñal en alto, el extraño hombre le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su único espectador. Unos bellos ojos dorados resplandecieron como el oro, mientras la silueta se acercaba lentamente de manera sigilosa hacia el aterrado joven que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de las garras de ese cruel asesino.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?—se escuchó de pronto una voz grave y seria, acompañada de unos pasos ruidosos, los que indicaban que el sujeto venía corriendo.

Mientras tanto, presa y depredador se miraban enmudecidos, uno buscando el momento para arrancar y, el otro, buscando la manera de atacar. Sin embargo, los pasos del hombre y los haces de luz de una linterna, alertaron al victimario, quien se vio obligado a escapar como rata escurridiza. Así, para cuando el otro hombre llegó, sólo se encontró con un chico muerto y otro estupefacto.

—¡Shuichi! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?—exclamó alarmado, intentando sacar del estupor al joven muchacho que contemplaba a su fallecido compañero.

—No…sé…—susurró para luego dirigir una mirada afligida a quien había sido su salvador: el guardaespaldas de su medio hermano, Mr. K, un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y rubios, ojos azul profundo y una enfermiza obsesión por las armas de fuego.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ése maldito asesino hizo de las suyas otra vez! —El rubio se acercó al cadáver con lentitud, alumbrándolo ligeramente, para luego dejar ver una mueca de asco al descubrir el estado del cuerpo—. Vámonos de aquí, hay que avisarle a Tohma y llamar a la policía. —Su voz imponente y en tono imperativo, despertó al muchacho de su ensoñación, tras cogerlo de un brazo y obligarlo a caminar.

Sin embargo, antes que Shuichi pudiera dar un paso, su hermosa mirada se topó con un objeto brillante en el suelo. Así, sin que el rubio se percatara, el menor fue hasta donde estaba el objeto y lo recogió ágilmente, para luego alcanzar con rapidez al mayor. Guardó la cosa en un bolsillo sin siquiera mirarla y, así caminaron hasta el burdel. Shuichi quería alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

—Ve a tu habitación, yo hablaré con tu hermano—le ordenó al muchacho una vez que llegaron. Shuichi asintió mudo, aún mostrándose afligido debido a lo que presenció; de hecho, su rostro se sumía en la consternación, la cual hacía estragos en su salud mental, formándole una suerte de trauma.

Sus lánguidos pasos lo llevaron a través de una escalera hacia un horrible cuartucho en el que sólo había una cama deshecha y un mueble roído por las termitas, en el cual guardaba uno que otro juguetito sexual y aceites aromáticos para los encuentros con sus clientes.

Shuichi en sí, no era un prostituto como sus demás compañeros, más bien, se dedicaba a hacer stripteases durante la noche y a veces ejercía labores de compañía, además de que su especialidad eran los masajes eróticos. De más está decir que más de algún cliente había intentado sobrepasarse con él, pero se mantenía fiel a su convicción de mantenerse virginal para su persona especial, pues siempre había tenido la esperanza de que algún día abandonaría por fin esa horrible vida que llevaba. Por supuesto, el hecho de ser el hermanastro del dueño constituía una gran ventaja para él, ya que se podía decir que él era una especie de segundo dueño y que, por lo tanto, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y, como no le gustaba eso de prostituirse, prefería dejar que sus clientes soñaran con tocar su suave piel, porque él jamás dejaría que alguien lo hiciera.

Recostado sobre la cama intentando borrar los horribles recuerdos de lo sucedido recientemente, cerró los ojos y de forma inconsciente, llegó a su cabeza la nítida imagen de aquellos ojos dorados que le habían robado el aliento. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que poseyera unas ojos tan hipnotizantes y enigmáticos, hambrientos de sangre. Esas bellas joyas que había descubierto daban miedo, se mostraban vacías, sin sentimientos, llenas de una frialdad inefable que congelarían a cualquiera: eran los ojos dignos de una asesino en serie como The Blind Man, pero que por alguna razón que el chico desconocía, aquellas negras pupilas se hundían en un horroroso sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué será un asesino?—se preguntó, divagando entre sus pensamientos, mientras miraba el techo del cuarto—. Sus ojos eran hermosos… pero… me transmitían mucha tristeza…—reflexionaba en voz alta—. ¿Será que se arrepiente de matar?

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, dejando que con él se fueran todos los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente. En ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería hundirse en su detestable realidad… ¡Cuánto deseaba poder escapar de ahí! ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado y siempre terminaba volviendo? Si tan sólo pudiera escapar de las garras de su hermano, tal vez todo sería diferente. Tal vez, la muerte era la única posibilidad que tenía para escapar de allí…

—¡Lo olvidaba!— exclamó de repente, sentándose en la cama de golpe, para luego, meter su mano al bolsillo y así sacar el objeto que había recogido en la escena del crimen—. ¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó, abriendo su mano para contemplar el collar que yacía en ella.

Era una joya bastante curiosa, parecía un collar para mascota. Shuichi cogió el collar desde la cadena y lo alzó para contemplarlo mejor. El objeto se componía de una correa delgada de color rojo y de la hebilla colgaba una figurilla de metal con forma de pez. Definitivamente eso tenía que pertenecer a una mascota, porque dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio fuera capaz de usar algo como eso en el cuello o en una muñeca.

—¿Será de un gato?— se preguntó, mirando detenidamente el pececito que colgaba del broche—. Tiene un grabado…— se dijo tomando la figura con sus dedos para voltearla y leer lo que en él estaba escrito.

_Azrael_

_E 59th St. 1170_ _N° 6_

Un claro signo de interrogación apareció en el rostro del muchacho, pues allí, delante de sus ojos estaba la dirección de una casa o tal vez, un departamento, pero… ¿De quién sería? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que esa dirección fuera la del asesino?

Su corazón se aceleró en señal del creciente temor que le invadía y su puño se cerró con fuerza alrededor del pececito, llegando a lastimarse.

—Shuichi—dijo una voz grave, detrás de la puerta—, tienes un cliente.

—¡Ya voy!—exclamó un tanto desanimado, pues esperaba que tras el trauma sufrido, le dejaran descansar un poco.

Así, se incorporó y ordenó un poco la cama. Encendió un incienso y un par de velas y apagó la luz, sin antes rociar un poco de perfume para amainar el mal olor que había en la habitación.

—Adelante—dijo dejando a pasar a su cliente, un hombre de edad mediana y de ojos y cabellos negros—. Pensé que hoy no vendría, señor Sakano— saludó cortésmente, mientras el hombre se adentraba al lugar hasta terminar sentado a la orilla de la cama.

—No iba venir, pero he tenido tantos problemas esta semana que necesito relajarme un poco—le comentó con una suave sonrisa.

—Entonces, comencemos. ¡Quítate la ropa!—le ordenó, aunque su cliente conocía de antemano el procedimiento, pues el hombre era uno de sus pocos clientes habituales, quien aquejado por un trabajo estresante y una esposa insoportable, llegaba hasta sus brazos para desahogarse y relajar tensiones.

Una vez que estuvo desnudo, quedando sólo en calzoncillos, Sakano se recostó sobre la cama mientras Shuichi embadurnaba sus manos con un aceite especial para masajes con olor a naranja. Así, comenzó a masajear la espalda del hombre con firmeza, mientras se sentaba sobre su trasero y de esa forma restregaba su entrepierna en él. Las manos del menor toquetearon cada lugar de la ancha espalda, poniendo énfasis en los puntos clave en los que se acumulaba la tensión.

—Hoy tuve un día horrible—comenzó a hablar—. Mi esposa ahora salió con que tengo una amante y que por eso la tengo media abandonada.

—Entiendo, pero si no le dieras motivos para que piense ello, no debería haber problemas—le recomendó

—Pero si no he hecho nada. Lo único que hago es trabajar todo el día para que a ella no le falte nada—se quejó, soltando un leve suspiro cuando las manos del muchacho comenzaron a masajear su trasero.

—Ya no pienses en ella. Este momento es para que te relajes y te olvides de todo— le dijo con voz seductora—. Cierra los ojos y siente mis manos sobre tu cuerpo. Deja todos tus pensamientos de lado y verás como tu mente se despeja. Deja que tus sentidos se vuelvan más sensibles de lo normal, siente como el calor invade nuestros cuerpos… —La voz del pequeño se volvía cada vez más sensual, mientras sus manos masajeaban los mulos del moreno y pasaba a llevar la entrepierna de éste de forma premeditada.

—¡Ah! Shu-i-chi…—susurró sintiéndose excitado gracias a las ágiles manos del menor.

—Ponte de espaldas—ordenó, mientras él se ponía de pie junto a la cama para untar un poco más de aceite en sus manos.

Shuichi se deshizo de su playera y una vez que el hombre se acomodó, el pequeño se subió sobre él y apoyó su trasero en la cintura del moreno. Así, sus manos viajaron suavemente por el pálido pecho de su cliente, masajeando a la altura de los hombros, mientras que sus dedos pulgares acariciaban la prominente clavícula, todo esto, bajo la estimulante fricción que provocaba el joven de adrede en la parte baja del mayor.

Sus finas caderas se movían de adelante hacia atrás de forma lenta y agonizante, pasando a llevar nuevamente y, de vez en cuanto, el miembro de Sakano, el cual yacía semierguido bajo la tela de su ropa interior.

—Ah…—suspiró al sentir las manos de Shuichi sobre sus pezones, siendo éstos estirados y torcidos sin contemplación, para luego ser masajeados con suavidad.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó en tono lascivo, lamiéndose los labios.

Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre le pudiera responder, fueron interrumpidos por Mr. K, quien abrió la puerta de golpe sin siquiera avisar.

—Deja lo que estás haciendo y ven conmigo ahora—dijo en tono autoritario—. El señor Seguchi quiere hablar contigo, la policía ya está aquí.

—Ya voy— respondió sin muchos ánimos, más que nada porque odiaba tener que ir a la oficina de su hermanastro, pues siempre estaba llena de depravados que le tiraban besos y agarrones varios, sin contar las frases subidas de tono que le dirigían—. Lo siento, señor Sakano, tendrá que venir otro día.

—Descuida, comprendo. ¿Pasó algo grave?— preguntó con curiosidad, pues se le hacía raro que la policía anduviera patrullando por esos lugares.

—Sí… The Blind Man mató a un compañero… hace unas horas…—comunicó con cierto dejo de tristeza. El hombre se sorprendió.

—Vaya… No me lo esperaba…

—Es terrible… Este lugar ya no es seguro con ese asesino suelto…

Shuichi le sonrió de forma lastimera, para luego despedirse de él e ir tras Mr. K, hacia la oficina de su hermanastro. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al salón, caminaron por un pasillo largo y estrecho y, así, llegaron frente a una enorme puerta de terciopelo rojo, la que fue abierta lentamente por el guardia.

Un horrible y fuerte aroma a todo lo que uno se pueda imaginar golpeó el rostro del menor causándole desagrado. Ese lugar olía a sexo, alcohol, tabaco, drogas, sudor y muchas otras cosas más… La oficina era vasta y, en su camino hacia el mesón tras el cual estaba el proxeneta, había mujeres y hombres con poca ropa, algunos teniendo sexo como si nada, haciendo muecas obscenas y disfrutando del placer carnal.

La presencia de Shuichi llamó la atención de algunos, quienes de forma inevitable se voltearon a mirarle, le lanzaron besos y más de alguno le agarró el trasero de forma descarada. El menor agradeció estar pronto frente a su hermano, porque así se aseguraba de que esos depravados no le molestaran.

—Estaba esperándote, Shuichi— le saludó con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?— preguntó de forma seca y fría. Odiaba tener que hacer tratos con su hermanastro.

Ese hombre frente a él era un maldito, literalmente un hijo de perra, capaz de vender su alma al diablo si fuese necesario, aunque existía la posibilidad de que ya lo hubiese hecho. Tohma Seguchi era un hombre alto, rubio de pelo corto y ojos color esmeralda, una persona fría y sin corazón.

Por su buen porte, elegancia, actitud y educación, podía ser fácilmente confundido con una persona de la alta sociedad, aunque bastaba indagar un poco en su turbia vida, como para enterarse que de probo no tenía ni el alma. Era el más grande proxeneta de la zona y gracias a ello, vivía como rey, pues aunque la gente no lo creyera, la prostitución le reportaba exorbitantes ganancias. Sin embargo, de más está decir que aquello no era lo único a lo que se dedicaba, sino que también estaba metido en el negocio de trata de blancas, tráfico de drogas y blanqueo de capitales.

Él, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, movía sus negocios de forma maestra, sin dejar rastros de sus andanzas, por lo que la policía aún no podía dar con él, ya que sólo unos pocos privilegiados conocían su rostro, especial y únicamente, las prostitutas bajo su mando. Por lo mismo, sus negocios los llevaba de forma indirecta a través de conejillos de indias, sobornados de tal manera, que de caer alguno de ellos, Tohma tenía plena seguridad de que jamás abrirían la boca.

—Mr. K me contó que viste al asesino. La policía acaba de llegar y están investigando la escena del crimen.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?— preguntó el muchacho tratando de descifrar las intenciones del rubio.

—Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca y contarle a la policía que presenciaste todo ¿Estamos?— ordenó en tono autoritario—. Tú no viste nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué debería ocultarlo? ¿Qué gano con eso?—preguntó confundido.

—Lo haces porque yo lo digo, Shuichi. Y si llegas a decir algo… te castigaré—sentenció.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Puede irme ya?— El hombre asintió suavemente.

Shuichi se volvió sobre sus pies y así, caminó de regreso hacia su habitación sin entender del todo el porqué su hermano tenía miedo de que la policía se enterara que había un testigo de aquel crimen macabro. Tal vez, pensaba Shuichi, Tohma no quería verse implicado en todo ese lío porque quizás podría afectar su esplendoroso negocio y, si había algo que el rubio odiara, era que sus contratos se vieran perjudicados.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía sentido. Él era una más de las persona que trabajaba bajo el mando de Tohma Seguchi y, si la policía se enteraba de que había presenciado el asesinato, lo tomarían como testigo, lo investigarían, saldría en la televisión y quizás encontrarían a su hermanastro, descubrirían sus negocios delictuales y lo tomarían preso. Sin duda, Tohma no podía correr el riesgo de que la policía se enterara de que Shuichi era un testigo clave de lo sucedido.

Ya había amanecido y todos los medios de comunicación, sin excepción alguna, hablaban del nuevo asesinato cometido por The Blind Man. Cada periódico anunciaba en su portada el nuevo y horroroso crimen, mientras el noticiero se regocijaba dando los detalles de lo sucedido. La muchedumbre, espantada, cuchicheaba por las calles de la ciudad y, nuevamente, la policía se exprimía los sesos tratando de encontrar algún rastro del cruento asesino. El crimen perfecto no existía y, tarde o temprano, The Blind Man tenía que caer…

A eso de las siete de la mañana, un joven rubio de ojos dorados, corría velozmente para llegar a la estación de metro. Vestía un terno gris con una camisa blanca sin corbata, dándole un aspecto medio avejentado, por lo que, a simple vista, el joven demostraba unas 30 primaveras, pero a decir verdad, sólo tenía 25 años. Llevaba un maletín de color café y con su brazo sostenía una carpeta, de la cual sobresalían un sin fin de papeles.

—Con permiso—dijo abriéndose paso entre la multitud para poder adentrarse al vagón. Con impaciencia, miró la hora, calculando cuánto demoraría en llegar a la escuela.

—Parece que hoy llegarás tarde—dijo una voz detrás de él.

—¿Ryuichi?—preguntó volteándose para observar a su compañero. Se trataba de un hombre unos años mayor que él, de ojos azules y cabellos verdosos.

—Hola—saludó agitando la mano suavemente—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Ni yo. Y por lo visto, también llegarás atrasado

—Lo sé, pero yo no doy clases a la primera hora. Sólo me voy temprano porque tengo unos asuntos que tratar con el director—contó el de pelo verde.

—Ni lo menciones. Si sigo llegando tarde, el viejo ese, me va a despedir. —Ryuichi rió ante el comentario.

Después de un largo viaje, ambos hombres se bajaron del vagón y salieron a la superficie rumbo a la escuela estatal en la que ambos impartían clases.

El primero, aquel rubio de ojos dorados, cuya nombre era Eiri Uesugi, ejercía como profesor de primaria. Amaba a los niños y su pasión era enseñar. En general, la gente lo describía como un gran profesional y una gran persona. Solía ser muy amable y atento con todos, siempre dejaba una buena impresión y, por supuesto, por ser dueño de una belleza cautivadora e innata, las mujeres se morían por él.

Sus amigos no le conocían familiares, siempre estaba solo y aunque era muy sociable, no gustaba del trato cercano con otras personas. Era muy inteligente y reflexivo, una persona innovadora y dinámica, con vocación de servicio. Sus alumnos lo adoraban y, gracias a él, eran los mejores de la escuela.

Nadie en su vida, sería capaz de imaginar que detrás de aquella bella sonrisa, que detrás de esos hipnotizadores ojos dorados se escondía un demonio sediento de sangre…

El segundo, Ryuichi Sakuma, también ejercía como profesor, pero a diferencia de Eiri, no le agradaban los niños, por lo que impartía clases a cursos mayores, generalmente a alumnos de secundaria. Su pasión era la música, siempre soñó con ser cantante, pero como era una persona muy aterrizada a la realidad, decidió estudiar algo que le sirviera para sobrellevar una vida acomodada. Por ello, decidió unir su gusto por la música con la enseñanza.

Ryuichi era una persona versátil, de personalidad extravagante y extrovertida, por lo que su carácter, en ocasiones aniñado, causaba risa entre sus alumnos, quienes, por lo demás, le estimaban mucho.

Ryuichi y Eiri no eran amigos, por lo menos, para el rubio sólo era un compañero de trabajo con el cual solía hablar algunas veces en el salón de profesores. Sin embargo, para el frustrado músico, Eiri era lo más cercano a un amigo, a pesar de que el rubio siempre guardaba distancias.

Tras caminar varias cuadras, el rubio profesor se despidió del otro en la entrada a la escuela y luego, corrió raudo hacia el salón de clases del curso 4-A, el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio. Eiri era el profesor titular de la clase. Amaba a sus niños y ellos a él, aunque, muy a menudo, sacaban de quicio al docente.

Se trataba de un curso de treinta niños, cuyas edades iban entre los nueve y diez años, salvo por un chiquillo que tenía once años debido a que había repetido un curso.

Cuando hubo entrado en el salón, el educador fue testigo de una dantesca batalla campal. Bolas de papel iban y venían, el griterío de los niños se escuchaba hasta en la oficina del director y la sala de clases se sumía en un caos terrorífico.

—Buenos días, niños— saludo de forma natural, haciendo caso omiso a lo que sucedía. Fue ignorado—. ¡SILENCIO!—gritó a todo pulmón, consiguiendo que los mocosos le pusieran atención, sentándose rápidamente en sus pupitres como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Buenos días, profesor— respondieron al unísono.

—Saquen sus cuadernos de matemáticas, mientras paso lista—ordenó de forma autoritaria, mientras abría el libro de clases.

Nombró a todos los alumnos escritos en la nómina y, tras comprobar que estaban todos, se giró hacia el pizarrón y con ayuda de un plumón, comenzó a escribir una lista de ejercicios para desarrollar. Los niños se quejaron en señal de descontento y así, a regañadientes, empezaron a traspasar los ejercicios a sus cuadernos, aunque el descontento se hizo mayor cuando el rubio terminó de escribir y los alumnos cayeron en cuenta que la pizarra estaba llena de complicados ejercicios matemáticos de punta a punta. Al parecer, el profesor estaba de mal humor y, por ende, se desquitaría con ellos.

A media tarde y, tras batallar con los guardias para que le dejaran salir, Shuichi se escapó del burdel con el único objetivo en mente de encontrar al dueño del dichoso collar. Estaba ansioso de conocer a esa persona, pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de descubrir que se trataba del famoso asesino. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el pequeño ni siquiera había previsto esa posibilidad, como tampoco había pensado en qué diría una vez que tuviese al dueño del collar frente a sí.

Independiente de ello y, tratando de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, el chico salió del callejón y tomó un taxi, pidiéndole al chofer que le llevara hasta la dirección indicada. El hombre le miró con lujuria al ver que el niño llevaba puesto un short ajustado de color azul que cubría escasamente su trasero, mientras que su pecho era sólo cubierto por una sudadera blanca. Shuichi le dirigió una mirada fulminante, suficiente para que el tipo no tuviera más opción que concentrarse en el camino.

—Aquí es—anunció el chofer después de darse varias vueltas por la ciudad, hasta llegar a la calle que indicaba el pececito de metal.

—Gracias—dijo metiéndose la mano al bolsillo para extenderle al hombre unos cuantos billetes—. Quédese con el cambio.

Sin decir más, bajó del automóvil y caminó hasta un edificio de departamentos. Sacó el collar de su bolsillo y contempló el pececito, mirando luego, el número del edificio.

Con nerviosismo, evidenciado en el suave temblor de sus manos, se adentró en la recepción esperando pasar desapercibido y poder subir directamente hasta el apartamento N° 6, sin contar que el conserje del edificio estaba atento a no dejar pasar a cualquier persona.

—¿A dónde va, jovencito?—preguntó al notar que el muchacho no era residente del edificio.

—Eh… Busco al dueño del departamento N° 6…—respondió con una sutil sonrisa, disimulando precariamente su nerviosismo.

—El señor Eiri no se encuentra. ¿Quién le busca?

—Soy su hermano menor— mintió, regañándose mentalmente por no inventar algo mejor, rezando mentalmente para que los dioses le ayudaran a convencer al conserje.

—Vaya, no sabía que el joven Eiri tenía un hermano—reflexionó como si previera que el muchacho le estaba mintiendo.

—Es que… hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Oh, ya veo. El señor ya debe estar por llegar, si gustas puedes esperarlo.

—OK, gracias. —Shuichi sonrió satisfecho, agradeciendo que el hombre hubiese creído su mentira. Ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar a su supuesto "hermano".

Sin mucho ánimo, tomó asiento en unas sillas que estaban frente al mesón del conserje y, allí, se quedó esperando a que el hombre llegara. Sus pies se movían con impaciencia y, a cada tanto, suspiraba con fastidio, sintiendo que el nerviosismo le carcomía las entrañas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando unas voces alertaron al muchacho, seguido de una ráfaga de viento que meció sus rosados cabellos debido a que la puerta del edificio había sido abierta. El joven volvió su mirada hacia la entrada y lo que vio le dejó paralizado. Ahí estaban los mismos ojos dorados de la noche anterior, pero no se mostraban hambrientos de sangre, sino que más bien irradiaban cierto dejo de alegría y amabilidad. Debía tratarse de una extraña coincidencia—pensó el muchacho—, pues aquellos ojos bondadosos no eran los mismos que había visto. Aquel hombre frente a él no podía ser ese cruento asesino.

El recién llegado venía hablando cariñosamente con un niño moreno de unos 10 años, por lo que no se percató de la presencia del otro muchacho, hasta que el hombre tras el mostrador le llamó.

—Joven Eiri, su hermano le está esperando—dijo el hombre amablemente, indicándole al rubio a la persona que estaba trás él.

—¿Qué? Pero… —Eiri trató de negar la existencia de un hermano, pero el conserje continuó.

—Está esperándole, llegó hace un rato. —Eiri volteó el rostro para mirar al jovencito que se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el techo, haciéndose el desentendido de lo que sucedía.

—¿Eres hermano del profesor?—le preguntó el niño que iba junto a Eiri.

—Así, es pequeñito. Soy Shuichi, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Tatsuha, soy el mejor alumno del profesor. No sabía que él tuviera hermanos— dijo el niño sentándose a un lado de Shuichi, quien sólo le sonrió, para luego dirigir su violácea mirada hacia un confundido rubio.

"No puede ser", pensó Eiri al contemplar a su supuesto hermano. "¿Quién es este niño? Lo he visto en algún lado", se preguntaba intranquilo. "Será que… No puede ser, si es así, estoy acabado", pensaba mientras su rostro comenzaba a desfigurarse de horror. "Estoy acabado", repitió de forma fatalista, imaginándose lo peor.

—Hola, hermano Eiri. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos—saludó Shuichi poniéndose de pie, para luego acercarse al rubio y abrazarlo con plena confianza—. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte—continuó—. ¡Ven! Subamos a tu departamento. —Como si nada, Shuichi cogió de un brazo a un paralizado, confundido y aterrado rubio, y lo arrastró hacia el ascensor—. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter II

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este nuevo proyecto que emprendí ^^ Agradezco de todo corazón a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios y alegraron mi día con ellos, animándome a seguir con este fic.

Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, aunque el final es un poco brutal (?) jaja

¡Dejen sus comentarios! Saluditos.

* * *

><p><strong>Blind man: Capítulo II<strong>

En el departamento de la policía federal de Los Ángeles, un extraño grupo de personas analizaba las pruebas encontradas en la escena del crimen, aquélla en la que encontraron muerto a un joven prostituto, cuyo asesinato, por las condiciones en las que fue encontrado el cuerpo, era atribuido al famoso "ciego".

Uno de ellos, de nombre Hiroshi Nakano, leía el reporte que había echo la policía local al momento de encontrar el cadáver. Hiro, como le llamaban sus compañeros, era un muchacho de 26 años, de cabellos largos y de color rojo, alto y delgado. Sus ojos marrones le daban un aire sagaz y, como no, si él era muy inteligente y experto en analizar las conductas de los criminales, por lo que desde hacía varios años, pertenecía a la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI.

Su principal misión era encontrar pistas que los llevaran a encontrar al asesino más buscado de Estados Unidos y, aunque ya se sabía de memoria su _modus operandi_ y podía entender a la perfección su comportamiento, no había logrado atraparlo. Poco a poco, capturar a The Blind man, se había convertido en un desafío personal.

A su lado, se encontraba el niño prodigio del lugar. Su nombre era Suguru Fujisaki, un muchacho de cabellos cortos y negros azabache, ojos castaños, tez pálida, delgado y de baja estatura. Aunque a penas tenía 20 años, había ingresado al cuerpo de policías simplemente porque su capacidad para resolver acertijos era fuera de este mundo. Su coeficiente intelectual superaba los de una persona normal y ya había ayudado al FBI a resolver algunos casos bastante complicados, por lo que hace algunas semanas se le había asignado evaluar el caso de Blind man para que ayudara en su captura.

La última persona del equipo era Noriko Ukai, la jefa del grupo, pues como policía con años de experiencia en crímenes seriales, se le había designado para que dirigiera a este selecto grupo de gente. Tenía 35 años y se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy jovial y con carácter. Sus cabellos teñidos de un color lila siempre iban atados porque, según ella, así se veía mejor, por lo que rara vez se le podía ver con el cabello suelto. Tenía unos expresivos ojos esmeraldas, tan perspicaces que ni el más mínimo detalle se escapaba de ellos.

Estas tres personas conformaban el especializado grupo que iba tras la pista del famoso criminal y, en ese momento, analizaban el caso de la víctima número catorce.

—¡No puedo creer que otra vez nadie lo haya visto!—ijo la mujer del grupo, indignada.

—Así es siempre, jefa—habló Hiroshi— A este tipo de gente no le gusta tener contacto con la policía, por ello prefieren mantenerse al margen y no cooperar. Creen que ello puede afectar sus labores e, incluso, pueden temer que la policía descubra los negocios sucios que llevan.

—Hiro tiene razón—intervino el menor—. En ese mundo, se cuidan las espaldas los unos a los otros; se cubren entre ellos a pesar que todos los dueños de los burdeles desean que se atrape al asesino porque afecta sus negocios. Prefieren ser encubridores que delatores, ya que la mayoría de ellos tienen otros oficios, además de la prostitución.

—Ya lo sé, pero en ese lugar transita mucha gente, y no me refiero sólo a los que trabajan allí, sino también a quienes frecuentan esos lugares—habló Noriko en un tono pensativo.

—¿Crees que Blind Man sea cliente frecuente de esos burdeles?—preguntó Suguru.

—Siempre he pensado que es algún cliente, pero… —Noriko se quedó meditando la pregunta que le había realizado el menor. Siempre había tenido presente la posibilidad de que el asesino frecuentara burdeles, no sólo para elegir a sus víctimas, sino que también para saciar sus deseos carnales. Sin embargo, hasta el momento, no tenían ninguna pista para afirmar aquello.

—El problema es que en cada una de las víctimas encontradas hasta ahora, no hay rastros de interacción sexual con el asesino. Además, como se trata de prostitutas es muy fácil encontrar rastros de semen pertenecientes a un sin fin de clientes, lo que hace más dificultoso encontrar a la persona correcta—explicó Hiro revolviendo los papeles en la mesa, en los cuales habían fotografías de las víctimas—. También cabe la posibilidad de que nuestro cliente asesino sea tan precavido, que use preservativo para tener sexo con sus "presas".

—Deberíamos mandar contingente policial para que vigilen los burdeles—sugirió Suguru.

—Tenemos a un agente infiltrado en esos lugares, pero últimamente no se ha contactado con el cuartel.

—¿Klaude Winchester? ¿Es él, no?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Está infiltrado en un burdel de la zona en la que ocurrió el asesinato, claro que él está tras los pasos de Tohma Seguchi. —Noriko buscó en su computadora los datos del agente infiltrado, para recavar toda la información sobre él, pensando en la posibilidad de que aquel hombre les fuese de ayuda.

—Curioso… —Con los ojos puestos sobre las negras letras del informe policial, Hiroshi cayó en cuenta de algo importante—. La víctima catorceava pertenecía a un burdel llamado "Sweet Pleasure", ¿no es ése el burdel de Tohma Seguchi? —Noriko le miró confundida.

—No lo sé… Déjame investigarlo—dijo yendo en busca de los archivos sobre el caso del famoso proxeneta y traficante de personas, esperando que lo dicho por Hiroshi fuese verdad. Eso sería ideal…

Lejos del cuartel policial, en un edificio de departamentos, dos jóvenes se hallaban en medio de una amplia sala, en completo silencio.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada?, pensó el rubio profesor, mirando con miedo y confusión al extraño muchacho que se hacía llamar Shuichi y que, además, decía ser su hermano menor. Siendo sinceros, jamás en su vida lo había visto, pero algo en el interior del rubio parecía reconocer al muchacho. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, había contemplado esos hermosos ojos violáceos en algún lado, pero ¿dónde?

Sin hallar respuestas a varias de las preguntas que llegaban a su mente, continuó contemplando al raro joven que se encontraba sentado en el único sillón de la sala de estar, mientras pensaba en una manera de obligarlo a responder sus dudas. ¿Qué debía preguntar primero? Pues, deseaba saber tantas cosas, que las preguntas se agolpaban en los rincones de su cabeza, impidiéndole lograr un cierto orden y coherencia entre ellas. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por el muchacho, pero no lograba encontrar coraje para encararlo y comenzar con un arduo interrogatorio.

Por su parte, Shuichi, quien había deseado tanto que ese momento llegara, se había quedado mudo debido a que las ansias le impedían pensar con claridad. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué decir ni cómo actuar, pues hace un rato había sido tan impulsivo que tenía miedo de sí mismo. Lo único que había conseguido era meterse en problemas y ahora, no sabía cómo salir de ellos. ¿Qué le diría a aquel hombre que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos?

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó de forma seca, decidiéndose por fin a enfrentar al chiquillo.

—Me llamo Shuichi—respondió mecánicamente.

—Eso ya lo sé—dijo con sorna y molestia—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Yo… encontré algo que creo te pertenece y… sólo vine a devolvértelo—dijo al fin, comunicándole sus intenciones de forma no muy convincente, debido a su tono pensativo y su claro nerviosismo.

—¿Algo que me pertenece?—preguntó confundido. Una sutil sonrisa burlesca se formó en sus labios—. ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

—Este collar. —Shuichi metió su mano al bolsillo del short, sacando de él la correa con la figura de pececito—. ¿Esto es tuyo?—preguntó extendiéndole el objeto, el cual Eiri miró con cierto interés, viéndose obligado a acercarse al muchacho para coger el collar.

—Gracias—dijo secamente una vez que tuvo el objeto en sus manos—. Es el collar que compré para mi gato Azrael. Se me debió caer en el algún lado—explicó resumidamente, aunque más bien parecía que el rubio hablaba consigo mismo.

—No vayas tan rápido. —La voz del menor se escuchó seria—. Hay algo más… Yo sé quién eres. —Sus ojos violetas le dirigieron una mirada fulminante al mayor, quien le miró aterrado. ¿Podría ser que su más temible secreto hubiese sido descubierto?

—No sé a qué te refieres—dijo haciéndose el desentendido como si tratara de atrasar su fin lo más que se pudiera, estando dispuesto a soportar una larga agonía. Shuichi sonrió.

—Sabía que lo negarías, pero hagamos algo—le propuso—. Veámonos esta noche en el lugar que te indicaré, si no llegas… te denunciaré a la policía. ¿De acuerdo?

Eiri se quedó mudo mirando aterrado al muchacho que tenía enfrente. Lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad y, por fin, había logrado atar todos los cabos sueltos. Ya entendía por qué el chico se le había familiar, recordando rápidamente el lugar en dónde se habían visto, como si se tratase de una profecía que le alertaba de su inminente final. Todo se había acabado para su inocente imagen de profesor de primaria. Su fin era inminente.

"No puede ser", pensó nervioso, desesperado. Saberse descubierto por un muchacho le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Su mente se había bloqueado, ya que el temor por tener que enfrentar a la justicia era algo que no le dejaba ni dormir. ¿Qué haría si el niño lo denunciaba con la policía? ¿Arrancaría? ¿Se mataría? ¿Se entregaría?

El no poder hallar una escapatoria a todo ese lío, le hizo entrar en una desesperación tal, que todo atisbo de raciocinio se esfumó por unos momentos. ¿Cuál era la mejor solución?

Resignado a su inminente ocaso, pensó que tal vez la mejor opción era seguirle el juego al muchacho y así, tarde o temprano, cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, se desharía de él.

—Éste es el lugar—dijo Shuichi, entregándole al rubio un hojita de papel, en la cual escribió la dirección—, espero verte por allí. Creo que te conviene ir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía y me denunciaste? ¿Por qué viniste a verme primero? ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida viniendo a mí sabiendo lo que soy? ¿Por qué me chantajeas?—escupió, haciendo todas la preguntas que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

—Deja de preguntar por qué. ¡Es molesto!—le regañó—. Si vine aquí es porque quiero que me ayudes. Tú eres mi única salida, el único que me puede ayudar. —El rubio le miró confundido, siendo incapaz de entender las intenciones del chico.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

—Porque tu suerte está en mis manos—sentenció—. El asunto es bien simple, hermano Eiri: si me ayudas, no te denuncio a la policía; si me traicionas, te pudres en la cárcel. ¡Tú decides!—explicó, poniendo los puntos sobre las íes.

—No entiendo por qué lo haces. ¿Sabes que puedo matarte cuando yo quiera?— dijo en tono victorioso, pero Shuichi rió burlón.

—Si algo me llegase a pasar, un amigo mío te denunciará—mintió—. No tienes escapatoria… Blind man.

El profesor le vio directamente a los ojos con terror. El muchacho tenía razón, su vida estaba ahora en sus manos y lo peor es que el dichoso mocoso se atrevía a chantajearlo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Su más grande secreto estaba a punto de ser revelado a todo el mundo, su castillo de arena se desmoronaba como si una ola lo hubiese arrasado, la vida pacífica que había logrado llevar a pesar de los horrorosos asesinatos que cometía estaba llegando a su fin.

Su única salida era confiar en aquel muchacho, pero ¿podría confiarle su secreto a alguien que acababa de conocer?

Respirando de forma agitada, intentó calmar sus nervios y ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras escuchaba débilmente el suave maullido de su gato. Shuichi se quedó en silencio como si esperara una respuesta, dejando sus esperanzas puestas en una afirmación por parte del rubio.

—Te veré allá—avisó con la voz apagada—. Ahora, vete—le ordenó fríamente sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, puesto que de hacerlo, sería capaz de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

—Te veo a las 10, entonces—sonrió.

Quedándose estático, Eiri observó cómo el muchacho salía de su departamento, dejándolo sumido en una desesperante atmósfera llena de confusión, temor y rabia. Parado en medio de la sala, se cuestionaba si acaso había tomado la decisión correcta, temiendo haber firmado su sentencia de muerte. Tal vez, el hecho de que Shuichi hubiese ido primero con él en vez de ir directamente a la policía, le brindaba un cierto atisbo de confianza, pero que no era suficiente como para dejar en sus manos el curso de su destino.

El fuerte maullido de Azrael, le obligó a poner los pies en la tierra y dirigir su atención hacia el minino de pelaje atigrado con tonos grisáceos, el cual restregaba su cuerpo en las piernas del rubio en busca de su atención.

—¿Tienes hambre, Azrael?—le preguntó en tono cariñoso, sobando el lomo del gato. Éste maulló. Ven a comer.

Como si el minino le entendiera, lo siguió hacia la cocina en donde el rubio le dio comida, echando en un pote azul el alimento para gatos que el profesor compraba sagradamente.

Así, observando a su mascota, Eiri no pudo evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos e, inesperadamente, se encontró pensando otra vez, en el hermoso muchacho de cabellos rosados. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo era "hermoso"?

Una extraña mueca se formó en sus labios al caer en cuenta que aquel chiquillo tenía un cierto atractivo que le obligaba a desearlo. Había estado tan aterrado pensando que ése sería el fin de su existencia, que ni siquiera se había fijado bien en las facciones de Shuichi y, ahora, que estaba más tranquilo, no podía evitar sonrojarse al saberse fascinado con aquellos ojos amatistas. Lo bueno de todo eso, es que podría verlo otra vez…

En las oficinas del FBI, Noriko por fin había logrado dar con la información requerida. En ese instante, iba de camino hacia su oficina, para comunicarle a su equipo sobre el descubrimiento que había hecho. Hiroshi y Suguru se encontraban charlando sobre cosas cotidianas mientras bebían chocolate caliente, cuando la jefa llegó para interrumpir su amena conversación.

—Les tengo buenas noticias, chicos—dijo animada, tomando asiento junto a ellos.

—¿Qué encontraste?—le preguntaron al unísono.

—Descubrí que el agente Klaude se encuentra trabajando en el burdel "Sweet Pleasure"—informó emocionada mientras sus ojitos esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que posiblemente Klaude sepa algo sobre nuestro asesino? —Hiro le miró con aire vivaz.

—Es posible, pero por lo menos conoció a la víctima y a sus clientes. —El dúo de muchachos le miraron confundidos. Noriko sonrió triunfante.

—¿A qué te refieres, Noriko?—preguntó Suguru.

—Es simple, pequeño. "Sweet Pleasure" es un burdel exclusivo en donde los clientes deben inscribirse para estar con una prostituta en especial. Digamos que los potenciales clientes deben pedir una hora y pagar la mitad por adelantado—explicó—, lo que quiere decir, que no cualquiera puede entrar al burdel.

—Pero es posible que los clientes entreguen nombres falsos—indicó el pelirrojo.

—No, porque Klaude es el encargado de recibir a los clientes. Lo más seguro es que verifique la identidad de éstos antes de dejarlos ingresar.

—¿Podrías comunicarte con Klaude? —Hiro le preguntó un tanto esperanzado, pensando que aquel agente policial podría ser la clave que necesitaban para resolver el caso.

—Por supuesto, le llamaré enseguida.

Tras unos largos minutos en los que la jefa recorrió medio cuartel buscando el número celular del agente Winchester y, luego, pidiendo permiso para comunicarse con él; marcó el número con evidente ansiedad y esperó pacientemente a que le contestaran. El molesto sonido del teléfono sólo hacía aumentar sus ganas por hablar con el policía infiltrado, siendo invadida, incluso, por un nerviosismo incontrolable.

—¿Diga?—dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Klaude, soy la Teniente Noriko Ukai. ¿Tienes unos minutos? Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

—En este momento, no puedo hablar con libertad. Haz la pregunta y te diré sí o no—le dijo en voz baja.

—¿El chico asesinado por Blind man trabajaba en ese burdel?

—Sí—respondió parcamente.

—¿Pudiste ver al asesino?

—No.

—¿Sabes si alguien lo vio?—preguntó ansiosa, teniendo la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Klaude se quedó en silencio—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No es nada. —La voz del agente se escuchó algo apagada como si alguna pregunta hubiese afectado su ánimo.

—Pero no me has respondido. ¿Sabes si alguien vio al asesino?

—Sí.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó impactada—. ¿Y por qué no habló con la policía?—le preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta—. Klaude, necesito que hables con aquella persona y la convenzas de hablar con nosotros. Por lo menos, averigua algo sobre lo que vio—rogó.

—Descuida, déjalo en mis en manos. Cualquier cosa que averigüe, te avisaré apenas pueda.

—Está bien. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Cortó la llamada, quedando con el alma en un hilo. Estaba en shock. Por fin tenían un testigo, pero para mala suerte de ellos, no sabían quién era y no podían interrogarlo. Noriko confiaba en que el agente Winchester pudiera averiguar algo para poder dar con el escurridizo criminal, aunque sabía que el policía estaba más concentrado en su misión de infiltrado que en capturar a un asesino "justiciero".

Ya más calmada, volvió a la oficina con su equipo de trabajo para darle las buenas nuevas y, con ello, idear un plan para atrapar de una vez por todas al asesino.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, cierto rubio miraba la hora, impaciente. Aún era temprano, pensaba.

Buscando que el tiempo pasara más rápido, se dio un baño, comió y luego, encendió el televisor esperando encontrarse con un buen documental o una película de acción. Sin embargo, los canales de televisión abierta lo único de lo que hablaban era del nuevo asesinato cometido por The Blind man.

Tragó duro al ver que los noticieros hablaban de él. Su respiración se agitó y, por momentos, su cuerpo se agitaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar ese calvario? ¿Por qué seguía matando a esos inocentes jóvenes? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Enojado, apagó el aparto y estrelló el control en la pantalla, a modo de deshacerse de su ira. Respiró hondo hasta calmarse y al notar que la hora del encuentro se aproximaba, decidió salir rumbo al lugar que Shuichi le había indicado.

A eso de las 10 de la noche, el joven profesor rondaba por los mismo callejones que había visitado el día anterior, aunque en esta ocasión estaba allí por un motivo diferente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gabardina mostaza, la que a penas permitía divisar el cuello de la blanca camisa que traía puesta. El viento nocturno susurraba en sus oídos una suave canción, meciendo con gracia sus finos cabellos de oro. Sus pasos lentos, carentes de ánimo, daban la impresión de que aquel hombre de mirada amable y pacífica, caminaba hacia el cadalso.

Asustado, perseguido, temeroso, miró a su alrededor buscando el burdel que Shuichi le había indicado: se llamaba "Sweet Pleasure". Suspirando apesadumbrado, se decidió a preguntar en otro burdel dónde quedaba el lugar que buscaba y, allí, le indicaron cómo llegar. Sus pasos le dirigieron hacia un sector del callejón, que se caracterizaba por ser más oscuro y por estar lleno de gente, albergando todo tipo de personas, desde drogadictos hasta pedófilos.

Se adentró al lugar y un guardia lo detuvo, un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y rubios y de ojos azulinos: Mr. K.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?—le preguntó.

—Vengo a ver a una persona—respondió un tanto nervioso, pues era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar como ese.

—Dígame su nombre—pidió.

—Eiri Uesugi. —El rubio pelilargo miró un cuaderno en donde había una larga lista con nombres.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo su nombre en la lista de invitados—le dijo de forma amable.

—Pero, Shuichi me dijo que lo viera aquí—explicó urgido, pues tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si no veía al joven, tal y como le había dicho.

—¿Shuichi?—preguntó extrañado. Al ver que Eiri asentía con cierta energía, decidió dejarlo pasar y llevarlo hasta el muchacho—. Sígame

Haciéndole caso al temible rubio, Eiri le siguió por los pasillos del lugar, mirando cohibido su entorno. Se trataba de un burdel bastante peculiar, en donde las prostitutas y los prostitutos se exhibían como mercancía y se remataban al mejor postor, mientras las drogas y diversas sustancias de la misma índole, se introducían en el cuerpo de los clientes. Sesiones de sexo ha vista y paciencia de todos los que allí estaban era el paisaje más común que el rubio pudo distinguir, sintiendo repugnancia por ese lugar. Ahora entendía por qué aquel extraño joven que lo chantajeaba deseaba escapar de allí.

—¡Shuichi!—llamó el guardia, deteniéndose frente a una puerta luego de caminar varios minutos por pasillos y escaleras—. Tienes un cliente. —La puerta se abrió enseguida.

—Profesor Eiri, me alegra que haya venido—le saludó con un falso tono de sorpresa—. Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí, Mr. K. —El mencionado asintió levemente y, tras asegurarse de que el rubio entrara al cuarto privado del muchacho, se retiró.

—Heme aquí, ¿qué harás ahora?—le preguntó el rubio impaciente, observando con repugnancia su alrededor, aunque la habitación de Shuichi no era tan desagradable como el resto del burdel. Aquel lugar olía rico, a un dulce y placentero aroma que invadía sus sentidos y que le hacía sentirse relajado.

—Tranquilo, Eiri. Recuéstate en la cama y relájate—sugirió con voz calmada.

—Escúchame, mocoso. No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, así que dime de una vez qué diablos quieres de mí—exclamó exasperado.

—Libérame. Sácame de este lugar. Llévame lejos, a un lugar en donde Tohma no me encuentre.

—¿Tohma?—preguntó confundido, desconociendo completamente al dueño de aquel nombre.

—Es mi medio hermano, el dueño de este lugar. Él me obliga a estar aquí— explicó con la voz rasposa—. He intentado escapar muchas veces, pero es imposible. Tohma es muy poderoso en esta región, ni siquiera la policía ha podido atraparlo. Si escapo, él verá la manera de encontrarme y de traerme aquí otra vez. Soy su prisionero.

Aquellos ojos violáceos que mostraban aflicción, brillaban debido a las cientos de lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, dándole un aspecto tan frágil que incluso derritió la enorme capa de hielo que el asesino había formado a su alrededor. Eiri se sintió algo conmovido por la historia del menor, pues siempre había pensado que quienes ejercían ese indecoroso trabajo lo hacían por gusto, pero se había equivocado: Shuichi era obligado a prostituirse y no tenía escapatoria. Era una especie de esclavitud moderna de la que jamás saldría. ¿Qué podía hacer por él? Si ya había intentado escapar, sin éxito, ¿por qué esta vez sería distinto? ¿Por qué él era el único que podía ayudarle?

—Déjate de tonterías, yo no puedo ayudarte. ¡Soy un asesino! ¡La policía me busca! ¿No me temes acaso?—le dijo en tono desesperado. Eiri ya se estaba hartando del jueguito del muchacho. Shuichi se quedó en silencio—. Si quieres dinero sólo tienes que pedírmelo, al fin y al cabo, la gente que chantajea siempre busca eso, ¿no? —Revolvió sus bolsillos con cierto nerviosismo, bajo la mirada atónita del menor—. Ahí tienes—le dijo lanzándole un fajo de billetes, los que cayeron al suelo, esparciéndose—. Eso es todo lo que tengo. ¡Ahora, déjame en paz!—le gritó airado.

Sin darle oportunidad de rechazar el dinero, el prófugo asesino salió de la habitación como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Estaba furioso, pero su ira no era otra cosa más que el reflejo del temor que sentía. No quería que lo atraparan y odiaba tener que depender de un muchachito que se las daba de sabelotodo, así que tendría que buscar la manera de deshacerse de ese mocoso chantajista. ¡Así es! Si era necesario, lo mataría. Total, cargar con una muerte más o una muerte menos, no hacía la diferencia.

En su camino a la salida, el guardaespaldas de Tohma le siguió con la mirada, observando atentamente sus reacciones. Por alguna razón, aquel sujeto que había ido a ver a Shuichi se le hacía conocido y podría jurar que lo había visto varias veces en esos callejones buscando prostitutas, tanto hombres como mujeres. Tal vez, se trataba de algún pervertido, pero curiosamente y si no mal recordaba, las veces en que lo había visto, el famoso "ciego" había atacado. ¿Coincidencia, mera paranoia o una real conexión?

—¿Qué relación tiene Shuichi con ese tipo?—susurró como si algo no le calzara, ya que era la primera vez que el joven Shuichi traía a ese "cliente" al burdel. Estaba claro que el tal Eiri Uesugi no había estado ahí para tener sexo con el muchacho, pues ese no era el trabajo que el delgado chiquillo solía ejercer, es más, estaba seguro que el hermano menor del dueño era virgen. Lo más raro de todo es que no cabían posibilidades de que fuera un cliente, no sólo porque se notaba de lejos que nunca había entrado al burdel, sino que también porque Shuichi ni siquiera le había avisado que un cliente vendría a verle—. Aquí hay algo raro…—se dijo en tono pensativo, perdiendo de vista al rubio una vez que éste salió del lugar.

Con pasos rápidos y ágiles, el joven profesor se alejó de aquel antro de perdición, con el alma en un hilo, rabioso, nervioso y, a la vez, aterrorizado. Su mente trabajaba de forma veloz maquinando un plan para deshacerse del entrometido muchacho, creando una serie de pasos a seguir para conseguir su objetivo.

Mientras el viento nocturno golpeaba su rostro con suavidad y su corazón y respiración recuperaban lentamente su ritmo habitual, pudo divisar en la lejanía, una sutil y curvilínea silueta femenina, que se contorneaba seductoramente como si, de adrede, lo estuviera incitando.

En aquel momento, su mente se nubló y se olvidó por completo del maravilloso plan que había ideado. No contaba con esa mujer en sus planes, pero ya que se le ofrecía en bandeja, aprovecharía de desestresarse un poco. Era repugnante para él tener que pagar por una ronda de sexo, pero ¿quién dijo que pagaría? Sigiloso, se acercó a la mujer con la intención de sorprenderla, pero el eco de sus pasos la alertaron.

—Hola, guapo, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? No cobro caro—le dijo, abriendo un poco su escote para que el rubio pudiera admirar mejor la mercancía.

—No te preocupes por eso… Haz lo que sabes…—le dijo, mirándola detenidamente con sus ojos gatunos, analizándola de pies a cabeza como si fuera su presa. Aquellos ojos fieros y seductores brillaron sedientos, hechizando a su próxima víctima como si se tratara de un domador de serpientes, dejando que ella cayera en las redes de su trampa.

Adentrándose en la oscuridad del callejón, apartado de toda la muchedumbre que por ahí circulaba, la mujer comenzó con su rutina de trabajo, dejando que el rubio tocara todo su cuerpo con sumo descaro, mientras ella hacía lo suyo, masajeando el flácido miembro de su cliente. La temperatura de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, hasta que envueltos en un torbellino de pasión desenfrenada, con las estrellas y el silencio como únicos testigos de aquello, unieron sus cuerpos en una danza de mero placer carnal.

Tras alcanzar el ansiado clímax, sus cuerpos temblorosos y sudados se separaron para volver a la normalidad. La respiración agitada del rubio se escuchaba suavemente, confundiéndose con el lento soplar del viento. Sin que la mujer se percatara, buscó entre sus ropas el dinero para pagarle, claro está que sus intenciones, en realidad, no eran esas; pues, para empezar, todo su dinero se lo había arrojado al tal Shuichi, así que ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer él? La respuesta era bastante simple.

Mientras la mujer acomodaba sus ropas, Eiri se acercó a ella con sigilo, escondiendo en su mano derecha una muy afilada navaja. Abordándola por la espalda, tapándole la boca con su mano libre para evitar que gritara por ayuda, le enterró el cuchillo en el cuello y la degolló sin piedad, dejando que el líquido carmesí—que emanaba de la carne desgarrada de la prostituta—escurriera por toda su mano hasta manchar la tela de gabardina de su abrigo.

Con una escalofriante crueldad, arrojó el cadáver al suelo, rasgó la ropa de su víctima y con ella, tapó sus ojos abiertos. Odiaba que aquellos ojos vacíos y repugnantes, privados del milagro de la vida, le miraran…

Escondiendo la navaja y quitándose el abrigo para cubrir su mano manchada con sangre, se alejó de la escena del crimen como si nada hubiese pasado, volviendo a él la infalible faceta de profesor dedicado y amable.

Con ayuda de un espejo que traía, se miró para verificar que ni su rostro ni su ropa estuviesen manchados y así, siguió su camino calmadamente, con la esperanza de poder llegar pronto a su departamento.

Mañana, cuando la luz del día alumbrara aquel oscuro callejón, el mundo se enteraría del nuevo crimen que Blind man había cometido…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Love-girl2015:<strong> Jajaja sí, fuiste la primera ^^ Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic hasta el momento. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Saludos!

**Hiimeko Angel Kamiikaze:** Seee, es un asesino, pero no cualquiera, es un asesino en serie jaja Qué bueno que te gusto el primer capi =) Estaré actualizando más o menos, una vez al mes. Todo depende de cómo ande de tiempo para escribir u.u Gracias por tu comentario.

**Mandy:** Mandy, querida! Jaja Por qué te da miedo? Debo aceptar que este fic es algo "dark" y un tanto brutal, pero del próximo capi en adelante veremos la relación de Shu y Yuki y las investigaciones que está realizando la policía para dar con el asesino jaja No, chica, Shu no es prostituto. Sólo vive en un burdel =3 Boys next door fue uno de los primeros mangas yaoi que leí y me gustó mucho la trama. Llevo años intentando plasmar esa historia en un fic y, pues, esto fue lo que resultó jaja. Gracias por leer! (Te quedo debiendo el fic sobre los no videntes, pero espero que pronto pueda subirlo) Besos!

**Mariuki-chan:** *v* Mari-chan (puedo decirte así?) No esperaba que aparecieras por este fic, me llevé una grata sorpresa al leer tu comentario =) Jajaja Y para qué quieres la dirección? Pervertida ¬¬ jaja Sí, Yuki es super tierno xD Lástima que yo no crea en el crimen perfecto, sino el pobre fic no tendría sentido jeje No puedo responder tus preguntas, aunque la primera fue respondida en este capi y la segunda, también xD, pero sólo en parte. No, nena, no eres rara, sólo algo loca, pero creo que todas lo estamos jaja (rara por mi? Eso debo tomarlo como un halago o es algo malo? Jaja) ^/^ Tus comentarios me hacen tremendamente feliz, de verdad, me animan muchísimo para escribir. Te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de leer y comentar mis humildes historias =) A qué te refieres con el modo de actualización de Madness? Te refieres a si actualizaré una vez por mes o algo así? Pos la verdad no sé. Yo creo que actualizaré una vez al mes aprox. Este fic ya tiene 5 capis, pero estoy atorada en el 6°, así que iré viendo cada cuanto tiempo lo subiré. Saludiños! =)

**Hacchiko:** =) Genial! Me alegra que ta haya encantado jaja Espero lograr que el fic siga siendo interesante ^^ Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter III

Hola!

Aquí les dejo el tercer capi de este fic. Espero que les guste y cualquier cosa pueden contactarse conmigo a mi msn: chica_

Este capítulo está dedicado a las sgtes. personas: Mariuki-chan, Mandy y Hiimeko angel.

Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Blind man: Capítulo III<strong>

"_Lo hice otra vez, lo sé. Es algo que no puedo contener. Es como un vicio, una obsesión que, a estas alturas, difícilmente dejaré. Nadie ha podido detenerme y, nadie puede hacerlo. Ya es demasiado tarde para mí… Estoy metido en un abismo sin fondo del cual yo no tengo escapatoria. Cabe mi propia tumba, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? _

_Si alguien me pregunta que siento cada vez que lo hago, no terminaría nunca de describirlo; pero si me pidieran que lo dijera en una sola palabra, sé perfectamente cuál sería mi respuesta: excitante. Matar es excitante. Siempre corres el riesgo de que alguien te descubra y, eso lo hace más apasionante aún. Es como cuando las parejas tienen la fantasía sexual de hacer el amor en un lugar público, en donde la simple idea de que alguien los pueda ver, los excita. A mi me sucede algo similar…Asesinar es algo que me apasiona casi como si fuera un deporte._

_Sin embargo, cada vez que he matado, me he arrepentido luego, pero en el momento, cuando tengo a mi víctima frente a mis ojos, sólo pienso en hacer que su corazón deje de latir y que aquellos ojos repugnantes dejen de mirarme. Eso es lo más importante… Aquellos seres impuros, que venden su cuerpo al mejor postor, no son dignos de mirarme. Merecen morir… Yo tengo que matarlos… _

_Después de la primera puñalada, ya no puedo detenerme; el monstruo, el demonio que vive en mi interior se apodera de mi cuerpo, toma control de mis acciones y saca afuera lo peor de mí. Cuando vuelvo a ser yo, ya no hay nada qué hacer._

_¿Quién podría pensar que un simple profesor como yo es aquel asesino del que hablan los noticieros? No creo que alguien pueda imaginárselo… El mundo se sorprenderá cuando se sepa la verdad, y ni se imaginan cuánto deseo que eso no suceda. Cada día rezo a esos dioses que me han abandonado para que ese fatídico día nunca llegue. Pero ahora que apareció ese muchacho, no sé que haré. Tengo que evitar a toda costa que me delate, pero también tengo que continuar con mi vida normal. _

_Siempre me pregunto porqué… por qué yo, por qué yo soy un asesino… por qué mato a esos inocentes jóvenes… por qué no puedo tener una vida normal… por qué no puedo ser feliz como los demás… Creo que mi vida está destinada a ser triste y trágica, siempre ha sido así… Desde que nací he vivido en la desdicha y aunque trato de reivindicarme, me es imposible. El pasado no se borra, no desaparece, y el futuro ya está escrito, no se puede cambiar._

_Suena fatalista, pero a pesar de ello, trato de ser un tanto optimista y aportar mi granito de arena. No quiero que los niños sean como yo, no quiero que sufran lo que yo sufrí, no quiero que pasen por lo que yo pasé. Quiero que sean felices y que tengan una vida agradable. Quiero que tengan todo lo que yo no tuve y que logren lo que yo no pude lograr. _

_Por eso me hice profesor… Es curioso… Está claro que un hombre como yo no puedo ser ejemplo de nadie, y menos de unos niños inocentes como mis alumnos, pero al menos espero entregarles todas las herramientas posibles para que no caigan en el profundo abismo que yo creé para mí…"_

Con notorio nerviosismo, se adentró al departamento, procurando cerrar la puerta con llave mientras las manos le temblaban. Azrael salió a recibirle con tiernos y sutiles maullidos, restregándose entre sus piernas rogando atención.

Mordiéndose los labios y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados del gato, se metió el baño raudamente para limpiar todo rastro de sangre.

Así, lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse y meter toda la ropa a la lavadora, asegurándose de sacar todas sus pertenencias. Luego, se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua mojara su cuerpo y se llevara todos los sentimientos que le embargaban.

Se sentía sucio, desesperado y nervioso. ¿Alguien le habrá visto? ¿Alguien habrá sospechado? ¿Será la policía capaz de dar con él esta vez? Cientos de miles de preguntas de ese tipo, inundaban su perturbada cabecita, mientras sus dorados cabellos se pegaban en su frente debido al agua. Las imágenes del momento en que degolló a la prostituta ocuparon de pronto todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, y ahí recordó algo importante: había tenido sexo con ella. ¿Podrían extraer ADN de su semen? Si ello ocurriera, ¿podrían encontrarle?

Su rostro se desfiguró por el horror y sus nervios terminaron de colapsar. Tal vez ésta sería su última ducha en la comodidad de su departamento. Con los ojos desorbitados se maldijo una y otra vez por no tomar precauciones a la hora de coger con la puta que había matado, sintiéndose acorralado, enjaulado.

—¡Maldición!—gruñó, golpeando la pared con sus puños e sus repetidas ocasiones hasta que la piel enrojeció—. Todo es culpa de ese crío…—susurró consternando, buscando echarle la culpa de su desgracia a cierto muchacho de pelo rosa.

Suspiró cansado, jadeando con suavidad. Sus ojos ambarinos se cerraron en busca de calma, dejándose llevar por el sonido del aire al entrar y salir de sus pulmones. Giró la llave del agua hasta cerrarla para luego apoyar su amplia espalda en la pared, mientras aún meditaba sobre su triste vida.

Así, salió del baño a los pocos minutos sólo para que el minino corriera a sus piernas a exigirle que le diera comida.

—¿Tienes hambre, Azrael?—le preguntó con voz ronca, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre las puntiagudas orejas del gato. Éste avanzó hacia la cocina volteando el rostro de vez en cuando para ver si Eiri lo seguía, hasta que llegó junto a su vacío plato de comida.

Tras asegurarse de que el plato del felino quedara atiborrado de alimento para gatos, el rubio profesor hundió su cuerpo en la comodidad del sillón de la sala, y ahí se quedó por largo rato, sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir llevando esa vida? ¿Algún día se cansaría de matar?

Sin darse cuenta, el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormido en el sillón, mientras su gato le veía desde el suelo con cierto dejo de lástima, como si pudiese sentir toda la aflicción que invadía a su amo.

—_Eiri, ven. Vamos al carnaval—decía una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños, tomando la mano de un infante Eiri._

—_Mamá, ¿cómprame un globo?—pidió el niño, observando al payaso que vendía los globos. La mujer accedió reticente, dándole al niño un par de centavos._

_Sonriente, corrió hacia el payaso, pero cuando llegó ya no quedaban globos…_

_—No hay para ti—dijo una voz—. Eres un niño que nadie quiere… Eiri…_

_—¿Mamá?—llamó el pequeño al borde de las lágrimas, mirando para todos lados en busca de su progenitora, pero no había rastros de ella. Había sido abandonado._

_Entonces, comenzó a correr sin rumbo en línea recta, llamando a su mamá sin encontrarla, hasta que al final del camino encontró una puerta. _

_—¡Eiri!¡Eiri!—gritaba la mujer con voz desgarradora, bañada en sangre, arrastrándose por el suelo cual víbora. El niño asustado, se dio la vuelta para correr—. ¡EIRI!_

Asustado, abrió sus ojos. "¿Un sueño?", se preguntó incorporándose en el sillón. Su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento, pues su mascota dormía plácidamente en el suelo alfombrado, a un costado de él. Recién estaba amaneciendo y con ello, comenzaba un nuevo un día para el rubio profesor, pero también era un día más de libertad en la vida del sangriento asesino en serie…

—Acaba de llegar un fax—dijo cierto pelirrojo, leyendo el periódico.

—¡No me digas que lo hizo otra vez!—exclamó Noriko con aire dramático y tono de rabia, pues las únicas veces que llegaban fax a su oficina, era para dar cuenta de un nuevo asesinato.

—Esta vez es una mujer. La encontraron tirada en los callejones del barrio rojo, cerca del lugar en el que fue el asesinato anterior—informó Suguru echándole una ojeada al fax—. Fue degollada y sus ojos fueron vendados. Es el mismo modus operandi de Blind Man.

—¿Es que este tipo no se cansa de matar?—se quejó con amargura e impotencia, mirando a Suguru.

—Jefa Noriko—dijo Hiro—, será mejor que vayamos a investigar la escena del crimen. Tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude—sugirió, dejando de lado el periódico para echarle una leída al fax.

—Bien, andando. Tenemos que llegar antes de que remuevan el cuerpo.

Asintiendo con decisión, los agentes salieron rumbo a la escena, esperando poder encontrar algo que les fuera de ayuda, pues no podían dejar que hubiese una decimosexta víctima.

Raudos, en un auto de la agencia, llegaron al barrio rojo, un lugar muy conocido debido a la enorme cantidad de burdeles que allí había, pero también tristemente célebre por las cinco prostitutas que habían muerto en ese lugar y que trabajan allí.

Un par de patrullas del FBI aguardaban la entrada a los callejones junto a una ambulancia preparada para que se llevara el cadáver. Al parecer, aún no lo habían sacado, por lo que Noriko les indicó a sus subordinados que fueran a la escena del crimen a ver qué encontraban, mientras ella hablaba con la persona a cargo.

Cerca de allí, un rubio de pelo largo y de ojos azules, observaba atentamente el trabajo de la policía, intentando no ser visto, pensando que tal vez debería avisarle a su jefe de que el FBI estaba rondando por ahí otra vez. Acababa de descubrir que otra persona desafortunada se había cruzado en el camino del asesino más temido por los burdeles, pero lo que es peor, al parecer a Blind man le estaba gustando matar gente por esos alrededores.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, la imagen de cierto profesor llegó a su mente, pero al no poseer los datos pertinentes, no podía tener la certeza de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Podría ser que aquella persona que había visitado a Shuichi fuese el asesino?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mr. K?—dijo una voz tras su espalda. El rubio se sobresaltó del susto.

—Shuichi—dijo reconociendo la voz.

—¿Por qué está la policía?—preguntó observando las cintas de "no pasar" y a los uniformados y peritos que andaban de un lado para otro.

—Blind man volvió a matar—informó con voz sombría—. Fue una prostituta independiente que ocupaba este callejón como lugar de trabajo. Al parecer fue degollada.

—¿Blind man?—susurró consternado: el nombre del rubio había cruzado fugazmente por su cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?—se preguntó en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando, de modo que el guardaespaldas de su hermanastro no lo escuchara.

—¿Vas de salida?—preguntó.

—Sí, Tohma me dio el día libre, así que iré a comer por ahí. Nos vemos—se despidió rápidamente sin darle tiempo al rubio de hacer más preguntas, dejándolo intrigado. ¿Acaso iría a encontrarse con ese sujeto?

Por un momento, tuvo lo idea de seguirlo. Y lo hubiese hecho si no fuera porque de la nada, Noriko apareció ante él. Se quedó sorprendido mirando fijamente los ojos de la mujer, sin atinar a nada, ya que el hecho de saberse descubierto le había dejado un tanto paralizado. Mentalmente rezó, rogando a los dioses para que nadie del burdel le viera, ya que de ser así, le irían con el cuento a Tohma Seguchi y eso podría significar el fin de su misión y de su vida.

—¿Tienes la información que te pedí?—preguntó firmemente sin andar con rodeos, al ver que le rubio no le hablaba.

—No puedo darte ningún tipo de información—susurró—. No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien de por aquí me vea hablando con la policía. Espera a que yo te llame—dijo cortante, dándose la media vuelta para salir de ahí.

—¿Viste algo extraño ayer?—insistió.

—No vi ni sé nada de lo que pasó ayer. Si sé de alguien que vio al asesino o algún sospechoso, te avisaré—respondió sin siquiera voltear a mirarle, para así seguir con su camino de regreso al burdel.

Noriko bufó fastidiada por no poder conseguir información útil, aunque más bien estaba decepcionada del famoso policía encubierto Klaude Winchester. Por un momento, pensó que aquel hombre le sería de ayuda, pero se equivocó. En todo caso, entendía a la perfección las razones que éste tenía para no hablar con ella, pues si no mal recordaba, Klaude iba tras la pista de un mafioso y proxeneta muy peligroso. No podía arriesgarse, así como así, ha ser descubierto.

—¡Jefa! —La voz de Hiroshi le alertó.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, volteándose a mirarle.

—Parece que esta vez la suerte está de nuestro lado—le dijo en tono misterioso pero emocionado.

—¿Qué encontraron?—inquirió sorprendida, esperando que fuese una pista para dar con el asesino.

—Encontramos rastros de semen en el cadáver. Probablemente pertenezca a Blind man.

—No puede ser…—susurró consternada.

—Acaban de llevarse el cuerpo para realizarle la autopsia e investigar las circunstancias de su muerte. Ya instruí al forense para que estudie el semen encontrado—le informó resumidamente.

—Bien, volvamos a la oficina a esperar los reportes—ordenó intentando contener la emoción que sentía al saber que tenían una pequeña pista para dar con "el ciego". Aunque existiera la posibilidad de que aquel líquido no perteneciese a él, Noriko quería creer que su dueño era aquella persona que tantos malos ratos y tantas noches sin dormir, le había causado.

Lejos del lugar del crimen, en cierta escuela de la ciudad, por fin, después de dos horas seguidas de clases, Eiri salía del salón rumbo a la sala de profesores con la intención de tomar un pequeño descanso. Por culpa de lo sucedido el día anterior, no había podido conciliar el sueño como se debía; si hasta se había dormido en el sillón en una posición incómoda, sólo para tener las mismas pesadillas de siempre. Por si eso fuera poco, el condenado gato que tenía por mascota había orinado su sofá y su departamento estaba fétido por culpa del olor; lo peor es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de limpiarlo. ¡¿Por qué la orina de los gatos era tan hedionda?

Además de todo eso, ayer no había alcanzado a preparar la clase de esa mañana, así que para colmo, tuvo que improvisar. Por suerte, no era tan malo haciéndolo y ni se notó que no tenía la clase preparada.

Suspirando cansado, esperando que el día se acabara pronto para regresar a su hogar y estrangular al gato por lo del sillón, se adentró al aula de maestros con claras intenciones de comer algo y dormir siesta. Tenía que aprovechar que sus niños estarían en clase de Deportes con otro profesor, por lo que tendría alrededor de noventa minutos para holgazanear. ¡Oh, sí! Necesitaba su merecido descanso.

—¡Profesor Eiri, no da!—exclamó cierto docente de cabellos verdosos, en su forma aniñada.

—No estoy de ánimos, Ryuichi—contestó tajante, dándole un bocado al pan que acababa de prepararse.

—No seas malo, Eiri. ¡Ten a Kumagoro para que te sientas más feliz! —Un pequeño conejo de color rosa apareció de la nada y se instaló en el hombro del rubio, quien, con cara de pocos amigos, le dirigió una mueca de enfado al otro.

—Ya te dije que no estoy de ánimos, y menos para tus estupideces. —Su voz áspera obligó a Ryuichi a desistir de sus intentos por agradar al rubio, haciendo que el mayor volviera a su faceta de adulto.

—¿Pasó algo? Puedes contarme si quieres—le habló de forma comprensiva, esperando vanamente que el rubio se abriera con él.

—Quiero estar solo…

Ryuichi le miró entristecido, preguntándose la razón por la cual Eiri podía llegar a ser tan apático e introvertido algunas veces, como si temiera que le hiciesen daño… Pero ¿por qué? A pesar de que se conocían desde hace unos años, el profesor con alma de cantante se daba cuenta de que en realidad, aquel rubio frente a él era un completo desconocido. No sabía nada de él, ni de su pasado ni de su presente. Eiri era un misterio para todos en la escuela.

Tras acabar de comer su pan y de beber el café que había comprado, decidió salir de la escuela para dar una vuelta. No tenía ganas de estar ahí por ahora, pues necesitaba un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. Así, caminó hasta el kiosco que estaba a pasos de la escuela y allí se quedó parado aspirando el tóxico humo del tabaco mientras leía los titulares de los periódicos, como si esperara que en ellos saliera la noticia del asesinato. Era obvio que no saldría sino hasta el día siguiente.

—Ese asesino lo volvió a hacer—le comentó el hombre del kiosco, quien escuchaba las noticias en la radio.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué lamentable!—dijo con falsa sorpresa y pesar, dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro.

—Así es… ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan mala?—preguntó como si estuviera reflexionando.

Aquella simple pregunta hecha por una persona común y corriente, había tenido un efecto extraño en Eiri, más bien, había causado en él una especie de introspección en la cual se había autocuestionado: ¿él era malo? ¿Era malo por el hecho de matar a esos seres repugnantes e impuros que no merecían vivir? ¿No debería ser un héroe por librar al mundo de ellos?

Se sintió tan aturdido, confuso. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, como si sus neuronas hubiesen sido metidas a una batidora y hubiesen quedado todas revueltas. Su interior era un caos de sentimientos y pensamientos, tanto así, que hasta se sentía mareado. Afirmándose de la estructura del kiosco, trató de calmarse y respirar profundo. Sus piernas tambaleaban y sus manos le temblaban, mientras que en su mente se autorepetía "no soy malo", una y otra vez.

Cuando se hubo calmado, compró un par de dulces y se echó uno a la boca, esperando que el azúcar le ayudara a mantenerse tranquilo. Volvió a la escuela a paso lento, mirando la hora para calcular cuánto tiempo libre le quedaba: aún tenía unos cuantos minutos. Sin embargo, cuando ya sólo le faltaban unos metros para llegar, una voz muy conocida para él, le detuvo.

—Menos mal que te encuentro, hermano Eiri—dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó con enojo y espanto—. ¿Cómo supiste que trabajo aquí?

—Simple, fui a tu departamento y le pregunté al conserje. Él me dio la dirección de la escuela—respondió.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!—le gritó enfadado y nervioso.

—No alces la voz, estamos en la vía pública—le advirtió—. Tenemos que hablar, así que, vine a buscarte—dijo Shuichi acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, contorneándose con gracia como si acechara a una presa.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¡Deja de fastidiarme!—exclamó, haciendo ademán de entrar a la escuela.

—Recuerda que tu secreto está en mis manos—amenazó, como último recurso para retener al rubio. En sí, no tenían de qué hablar, eso sólo era una excusa para verle. ¿Desde cuándo sentía esa necesidad de contemplar sus ojos dorados?

—Mis alumnos me están esperando—susurró resignado—, te veo en mi departamento más tarde.

Sin siquiera decir algo más o, al menos, dejar que el muchacho dijera algo, se adentró en el establecimiento dejando al pequeño cabizbajo aunque feliz. Por lo menos, su ida a la escuela no había sido en vano, pues había conseguido algo así como una cita con el rubio profesor. Eso le hacía sentir aliviado.

Tras preguntarle la hora a un transeúnte y caer en cuenta de que era temprano, decidió volver al burdel. No tenía nada qué hacer ni a dónde ir, así que no tenía más opciones que regresar a su "dulce hogar", pensó con ironía.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies caminaban sobre el frío cemento de aquellos oscuros y solitarios callejones, mientras el sol golpeaba sobre su cabeza con fuerza haciéndole sudar. La policía ya se había ido y el lugar volvía a ser el de siempre… un lugar vacío y triste, lejos del jolgorio que le invadía durante la noche.

Llegó a su "hogar" casi arrastrando los pies, cansado debido a la larga caminata. Subió a su dormitorio y lugar de trabajo de forma rápida, más que nada, para evitar el encuentro con algún indeseado, aunque a esa hora del día, la mayoría dormía o aún no regresaba. Tenía la esperanza de poder dormir un poco, pero apenas se recostó sobre la cama, el recuerdo de aquel profesor inundó cada pensamiento.

Su cabello rubio como el oro y aquellos ojos gatunos e hipnotizadores, era tan difíciles de olvidar que el pequeño masajista erótico comenzaba a pensar que había sido víctima de alguna especie de embrujo. Sí, un hechizo del cual parecía imposible escapar.

Pero es que esos bellos ojos dorados le inspiraban una ternura inexplicable, pues a pesar de todas las monstruosidades que habían visto, seguían transmitiendo la calidez de un niño… Ellos mostraban una tristeza y un abandono profundo y desesperante, junto a cierto arrepentimiento que seguramente, no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Esos ojos aterrados que vislumbraba cada vez que le nombraba algo sobre su secreto, parecían pedirle ayuda a gritos.

Por unos momentos, sintió lástima por el pobre profesor; poniéndose en sus zapatos, tratando de comprender su situación, pensó en lo terrible que debiese ser vivir con aquella carga, con aquel remordimiento de saberse asesino de varias personas inocentes. Pero ¿cuál sería la razón que le llevaba a cometer semejantes crímenes? ¿Sería producto de algún trauma o sólo era un macabro pasatiempo?

Suspiró como enamorado imaginándose al rubio de una forma totalmente idealizada, insertándolo en su propia fantasía. Deseó que las cosas fuesen diferentes; se preguntó porqué debieron conocerse en esas circunstancias; pensó en la posibilidad de hacer una vida junto a él lejos del burdel; y anheló estar en sus brazos aunque sea durante un segundo.

Todas y cada una de sus aspiraciones se veían tremendamente frustradas por su obligado estilo de vida, y por lo imposible que resultaba escapar de las garras de su medio hermano. A pesar de que cierto rubio profesor tenía la solución a sus problemas, ello no le brindaría la felicidad eterna junto a él, como lo deseaba.

Sus divagaciones en el pequeño mundo ideal que había creado hace unos minutos, se vio interrumpida por la grave voz del guardaespaldas de su hermano. Klaude yacía de pie junto al umbral buscando llamar su atención, con un aire agradable pero serio.

—¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó una vez que el muchacho le miró. Shuichi asintió suavemente, invitándolo a sentarse en la cama. El rubio cerró la puerta y se acercó con cautela.

—¿Sucede algo?—inquirió curiosamente.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto que imagino debes intuir…

—¿Quieres saber lo que vi "ese" día?—preguntó, imaginando que el rubio deseaba saber sobre Blind man—. ¿Te envió mi hermano?

—No, esto es algo que estoy haciendo por mí mismo—le dijo, buscando entrar en confianza con el muchacho, aunque, en todo caso, aquello era sólo la verdad. Si había decidido estar ahí en ese momento, era para poder despejar ciertas dudas y sospechas.

—La verdad es que no hay mucho que te pueda decir… Estaba tan oscuro que no logré ver bien al asesino. Además, tenía tanto miedo que me quedé paralizado—explicó resumidamente, cuestionándose si acaso estaría bien comentar con K todo lo que sabía.

—Entonces, no sabes nada del asesino—reflexionó en un tono entre afirmativo e interrogativo.

—Así es—mintió—. ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre el asesino? ¿Tohma te pidió que lo atraparas?

—No, él no me ha pedido nada. Es algo que estoy haciendo por mi cuenta—explicó.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué harías si yo supiera algo del asesino?—le preguntó en tono despreocupado, sólo para estar seguro de si haría bien o no al contar todo lo que sabía.

—Te pediría que me lo dijeras. Ese tipo es un hombre muy peligroso y merece estar en la cárcel. No podemos dejar que siga libre por ahí matando a cuanta persona se le antoje—le dijo, tratando de no revelarle su verdadera identidad.

Shuichi dudó de las intenciones del rubio. Por un lado, tal vez tenía razón. Eiri, su amado profesor, era un asesino en serie. Un hombre que mataba prostitutos de una forma tan simple y fría como si fuesen meras hormigas. Lo mejor sería que él estuviera en un recinto penitenciario, así no volvería a matar, pero esos lugares eran tan peligrosos y Eiri no era malo como para estar en un lugar así, eso creía Shuichi.

Tenía la convicción de que el rubio no era malo, al contrario, era una buena persona, sólo que había algo que le obligaba a cometer esos horribles crímenes, ¿verdad? Porque sus bellos ojos dorados no mostraban ningún signo de maldad, sólo se hundían en una profunda desesperación, un arrepentimiento tan inmenso que le cubría por completo. Tal vez, Eiri necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda médica, porque ¿qué persona podría ser profesor de un curso de primaria y, en la noche, convertirse en un cruento homicida?

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?—preguntó indeciso. El rubio asintió levemente. Entonces, Shuichi respiró profundamente y luego suspiró, armándose de valor para lo que tenía que decir—. Yo sé quien es Blind man…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan:<strong> Hola, Mari-chan! Jajaja Vaya, tienes el mismo pensamiento que el Yuki de este fic jaja xD Pero debo decir que yo también lo apoyo, aunque preferiría que se dedique a matar a otro tipo de personas (flaites, por ejemplo). Jaja Una iguana como en el manga? Pues la verdad quise poner un gato porque me encantan y nunca había puesto uno en un fic. Además, Azrael está inspirado en el gato de Gargamel (los pitufos), quien lleva el mismo nombre y que corresponde al nombre del ángel de la muerte jeje Bueno, creo que el porqué les venda los ojos fue respondido en este capi, aunque posteriormente ahondaré más en ese tema. Oye, pero Shu no es una puta, él es virgen xD Sólo se dedica a dar masajes y bailar desnudo jajaja Gracias por leer! Espero que te guste este capi. Cuidate! =)

**Mandy:** Jajaja comienzo a pensar que estás loca, aunque una vez me dijeron que los psicólogos estaban más locos que uno…comienzo a creer que es verdad xD Sí, será algo así como una historia policial pero no tanto jaja Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que logres recordar y desarrollar las ideas que te llegaron con el fic jaja Cuidate, loca xD Besos!

**HiiMeKo AnGeL:** Me alegra saber que te ha gustado ^^ Sí, esos errores le costarán caro a Eiri. Yo no creo en el crimen perfecto así que dudo que Yuki se salve jaja Gracias por leer jaja No hagas maldades xD cuidate!


	4. Chapter IV

Hola,

aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Últimamente he tenido problemas con el PC (tengo un virus) y he batallado bastante para subir este capi xD

Agradezco enormemente a las chicas que me han comentado y espero ver un poco más de interés por el fic, y está demás decir lo importante que son sus comentarios para mi, ya que ellos me motivan a seguir escribiendo este fic para ustedes.

Espero que les guste y perdonen si hay algún error por ahí (juro que le ganaré al virus ¬¬)

* * *

><p><strong>Blind man: Capítulo IV<strong>

El sonoro ruido de la campana anunció el fin de las clases para todo el sector de primaria y secundaria, produciendo que a los pocos minutos, los cientos de niños de la escuela cogieran sus bolsos y corrieran felices a sus casas.

Cierto rubio, salió de una sala de clases aún con el alma revolucionada y abatida, suspirando apesadumbrado, agradeciendo el hecho de que por fin se había terminado su jornada laboral. Deseaba tanto volver a su hogar que si hubiese sido por él, se habría ido hace rato alegando alguna enfermedad o problema personal, pero ya que sus niños eran tan importantes para él, decidió terminar con su labor.

Así, Eiri cogió sus cosas y abandonó el establecimiento educacional, procurando ir raudamente para no toparse con ningún alumno ni colega. Quería llegar a su departamento lo más pronto posible, pero ese apuro no tenía nada que ver con cierto muchacho de ojos violetas. Sólo quería llegar, estirarse en su cama y lamentarse por su situación.

A penas llegó al edificio en que vivía, se adentró sin siquiera saludar al conserje, yendo directamente al ascensor. Con paso lento, caminó hasta la puerta de su "dulce hogar", ingresando de forma cautelosa como si fuese un ladrón.

Azrael salió a su encuentro maullando felizmente, restregándose en sus piernas pidiéndole atención. Eiri se detuvo a contemplar a su mascota, suspirando levemente ante la enorme soledad que invadía a aquel lugar. El minino se paró en dos patas apoyando las delanteras en las rodillas del rubio, pidiéndole que le tomara en brazos.

—No molestes—le dijo con frialdad continuando con su camino, siendo seguido por el gato.

Eiri no estaba con ánimos para atenderlo, de hecho, aún estaba enfadado por lo de su amado sillón, así que más bien, tenía ganas de patearlo o de aventarlo por el balcón, pero no lo haría sólo porque Azrael era su única compañía. Herir a su pequeño y adorable minino era el peor crimen que podría cometer, uno mucho mayor que las decenas de asesinatos que había cometido. Bueno, esos no eran crímenes para Eiri.

Dejó sus cosas en la habitación y tras dejar comida en el plato del gato, fue a estirarse en la cama con el sólo objetivo de descansar, más bien, pensar, meditar sobre él y su triste y aproblemada vida… Y todo por culpa de la inocente pregunta que le había hecho el hombre del kiosco.

"_**¿Cómo puede haber gente tan mala?**, esa simple pregunta aún retumba en cada rincón de mi cabeza como un doloroso martilleo que no me deja pensar con tranquilidad. Estoy turbado, todo me da vueltas, y por primera vez veo amenazada mi existencia. Más bien, tengo una horrible sensación de desprotección, me siento desnudo ante el mundo, como si todos pudieran ver dentro de mí._

_No puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de aquel hombre y, no logro entender cómo es que me afectaron tanto. Han provocado en mí algo que jamás había experimentado: duda y culpa. ¡Así es!, me siento culpable—en algún grado—por lo que he hecho, estoy comenzando a dudar de mi actuar e, inevitablemente, empiezo a realizar una introspección sobre mí mismo. Me autocuestiono si acaso soy malo, pero por más que lo pienso, no lo creo así. _

_Yo no soy malo, estoy seguro de eso. El hombre del kiosco está equivocado, ¿verdad? ¿Será que todos me consideran malo sólo por acabar con esos seres inmundos? ¡Qué ridiculez! Deberían agradecerme por librar al mundo de esas escorias. Porque esa gente que sin pudor vende sus cuerpos al mejor postor, son simplemente escoria. No merecen vivir… Y yo tengo que matarlos. Tengo que extirparlos de mi mundo, porque de lo contrario, me volveré loco. Es un sentimiento que no puedo contener. _

_Cada vez que los mato, mi corazón se acelera y siento que un calor incontenible me invade. Pareciera que me da taquicardia, pero sé que es sólo mi cuerpo que se prepara para arrancar en caso de que mi vida corra peligro o algo así. La adrenalina que libero en aquel momento es tan adictiva, que con el tiempo matar se ha vuelto un vicio, por muy macabro que eso suene. _

_No me considero malo… Está bien lo que hago, sino otro lo hará, porque—después de todo—la "profesión" indecorosa de esos seres es tan repugnante como para que pase inadvertida. Más de alguna persona estará de acuerdo en que deben desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no sólo las putas, sino que también sus proxenetas… Ambos me dan asco… Ambos deben morir. Por esas porquerías de seres humanos, no siento más que repudio. No me dan lástima y tampoco me arrepiento de matarlos. Se lo tienen merecido… Más que merecido._

_No sé porqué pero últimamente he estado demasiado sensible. Tal vez sea por la aparición de ese muchacho que sabe mi secreto. Creo que eso me tiene intranquilo. Me siento perseguido y temo que Shuichi me pueda delatar. Quizás la mejor opción que tengo es matarlo, pero si es verdad que existe alguien más aparte de él que sabe de mí, no me conviene hacerlo. Debo contenerme, pero ahora que lo pienso, hay algo más que me impide deshacerme de él… Es este extraño sentimiento que me invade cada vez que contemplo su rostro y sus hermosos ojos. ¿Será que me he enamorado de él?"_

Sin darse cuenta, el sueño le venció y durmió unas horas, esperando viajar en sus sueños a un mundo colorido y lleno de alegría, un lugar en dónde él no tuviera que cargar con esa pesada cruz de ser un asesino.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un incómodo silencio se había formado en aquella andrajosa habitación del Sweet Pleasure, tras las determinantes palabras de Shuichi. La atmósfera se volvió fría y pesada y, de pronto, el agente encubierto se volvió mudo. Klaude había quedado petrificado ante la confesión de Shuichi y, aunque se trataba de algo que ya se había representado como posible, jamás espero que fuese verdad. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Klaude, un tanto incrédulo por la revelación del muchacho, quien sólo atinó a asentir—. ¿Me dirías quién es?

—Si lo hago llamarás a la policía o le contarás a Tohma; y yo me prometí que guardaría su secreto—respondió, desviando la mirada.

—Te dije que Tohma no se enteraría de esto, pero si sabes quién es tienes que denunciarlo a la policía, sino te estarías convirtiendo en su encubridor—le advirtió.

—Lo sé, sé que puedo ir a la cárcel por eso, pero… No puedo hacerlo… No me importaría con tal de protegerle—dijo con determinación.

—Shuichi, ese hombre es un asesino en serie. Ha matado a muchos hombres y mujeres por el sólo hecho de prostituirse―informó esperando hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Lo sé, Klaude, pero él no es malo, yo lo sé…—susurró—. Por eso quiero ayudarle, quiero que él me ayude. Quiero escapar de esta estúpida vida y él es el único que puede hacerlo…

—Yo también puedo ayudarte, sólo necesito que me des tiempo—le dijo, cuestionándose si estaría bien o no confiarle su secreto—. Sólo necesito que me digas quién es Blind man, confía en mí.

—Te lo diré sólo si me prometes que no lo denunciarás a la policía—pidió aún inseguro. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si decía la verdad, aunque con ello se volviese realidad aquel chantaje con el que había logrado mantener dócil al peligroso asesino.

—No puedo prometerte eso, pero quizás pueda intervenir para que no le apliquen la pena de muerte o para que su pena sea más baja—explicó con voz suave.

—Entonces, no te lo diré—suspiró—; no quiero que lo metan preso, porque yo sé que él no es malo, sólo…

—¿Te enamoraste de él? ¿Por eso no quieres denunciarle? ¿O es que temes por tu vida?—preguntó como si intuyera los móviles por los cuales Shuichi estaba dispuesto a encubrir al asesino más buscado de los Estados Unidos. El menor no respondió, pues la verdad, ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro sobre sus sentimientos respecto al rubio profesor.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, prefiero eso antes que seguir viviendo en esta inmundicia—dijo con desprecio observando su alrededor―. Él me gusta, no sé si estoy enamorado, pero él me atrae.

—¿Y que hay de él? ¿También le gustas o te rechazó por vivir en un burdel?— preguntó, imaginando que Blind man estaría dispuesto a matar a Shuichi si así fuese necesario, claro, a menos que él también se hubiese enamorado del chico, ¿o no?

—No quiero seguir hablando del tema, además, tengo que salir y ya se me hace tarde—dijo apresurado, dispuesto a rehuir de esa incómoda situación, pero Klaude lo retuvo sujetando su brazo.

—¿Irás a encontrarte con Blind man?—inquirió.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Con fuerza, se soltó del agarre del rubio y así, salió rápidamente de su habitación pensando que esa conversación jamás debió ocurrir. De seguro, Klaude estaría vigilándolo todo el día y en todos lados; y pronto, muy pronto, se sabría la verdad sobre el asesino apodado "el ciego". Ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haber hablado, mejor habría sido mantenerse calladito.

Con paso ágil, salió de los callejones del barrio rojo caminando hacia la intersección para tomar un taxi. La conversación con Klaude se había alargado demasiado y hasta había olvidado que debía encontrarse con Eiri en su departamento. No tardó mucho en llegar al edificio, cosa que agradeció, pues inexplicablemente comenzaba a sentirse ansioso por ver al rubio. Saludó al conserje con entusiasmo y asimismo se dirigió al ascensor.

El dulce y plácido sueño del rubio fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta y por los incesantes golpeteos que en ella se hacían. Shuichi esperaba afuera desde rato a que le abrieran y ya estaba a punto de romper la puerta. Sus golpes y gritos llamando al rubio, produjeron que éste saliera de su habitación de mala gana, con intenciones de abofetear al muchacho por ser tan molesto. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con él? ¡Justo estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso y el condenado mocoso lo despertaba!

—¡Hasta que por fin te dignas a abrirme, Eiri!—se quejó enojado, entrando rápidamente, sin pedir permiso.

—¿A qué rayos viniste?—inquirió tras cerrar la puerta, mientras veía que el más joven se adentraba en el departamento con plena confianza como si fuese su propio hogar.

—No seas tan apático, al fin y al cabo vengo a hacerte un poco de compañía.

—No necesito tu estúpida compañía—le restregó.

—No me digas eso—rezongó—, yo sólo estoy tratando de llevarme bien contigo y, en cambio tú, siempre andas a la defensiva. ¿No deberías tratar de ser un poco más amable? Además, fuiste tú el que me dijo que viniera. —Eiri suspiró apesadumbrado tratando de calmar sus nervios, pues las ansias por deshacerse del muchacho le comían las entrañas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?—preguntó comenzando a resignarse.

—Nada. Sólo déjame ayudarte. —Shuichi se acercó al rubio con movimientos semi seductores, contorneándose suavemente como si él fuese un gato preparándose para atrapar a su presa. Eiri se quedó inmóvil y expectante—. Vine a devolverte tu dinero, porque pensé que lo que me diste era lo único que tenías… Yo no busco dinero de ti; espero que te quede claro—le dijo, haciéndole entrega del fajo de billetes.

—Entonces, ¿qué rayos es lo que quieres?—le preguntó exasperado, recibiendo con indiferencia su dinero, a tal punto, que apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, lo arrojó al suelo.

—Eso ya te lo dije, no voy a repetírtelo—respondió omitiendo el actuar del rubio.

Eiri suspiró cansado, llevándose una mano a la frente con la intención de calmar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir. Algo en su interior, le obligó a rendirse ante los desplantes del pequeño y, debido a la fuerte jaqueca, caminó de regreso a su habitación. Al parecer tendría que aceptar que el muchacho lo tenía en sus manos y dejar que entrara en su vida. Tendría que rechazar de plano la posibilidad de matarlo, pero aún tenía tantas dudas y se encontraba tan conmovido por aquellos pensamientos que hace unos instantes le atormentaban, que en realidad nada era seguro respecto a sus decisiones. Tal vez, en algún momento, cuando el chico no se lo esperara, le clavaría el puñal por la espalda.

—¡Qué lindo! Así que tú eres Azrael—le habló al minino que recién había hecho su aparición en la sala, exhibiendo pomposamente su nuevo collar—. Te ves muy guapo con tu collar de pececito—le halagó tomándolo en brazos para acariciarlo, mientras Eiri le observaba desde lejos. Azrael ronroneó feliz al saberse en brazos del muchacho, haciéndole ver a Shuichi que le simpatizaba.

—Qué raro, Azrael no suele ser cariñoso con los extraños. Parece que le agradas, porque normalmente se esconde cuando viene gente—comentó.

—¿En serio?—preguntó sorprendido—. Entonces, soy especial.

Shuichi sonrió ampliamente, dejando que su cabeza se posara en la del gato. Desde niño, siempre quiso tener una mascota, pero su madre era alérgica a los pelos de los gatos y no le gustaban los perros; después, tras la muerte de la mujer, se fue a vivir al burdel de su hermanastro, en donde claramente, no podía tener un animal. Aquella sensación de tener en sus brazos a un gatito tan adorable y cariñoso como Azrael, era una experiencia completamente nueva para Shuichi.

—Con que especial, ¿eh?—susurró con ironía, ya que él había pensado lo mismo hace unos instantes.

—Eiri—le llamó—, esta mañana me enteré de que ayer mataste a una prostituta. —Eiri se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, continuando con su camino hacia el dormitorio, más que nada para evitar la conversación "incómoda". Shuichi al percatarse de que el rubio le había ignorado, dejó al minino en el suelo y le siguió—. No lo hagas ver como si hubieses aplastado a una cucaracha—exclamó con cierto enojo y frustración—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, yo hago lo que quiero—respondió sin emoción alguna, sentándose en la orilla de su cama—. Y no vengas a darme sermones, no los necesito.

—Sólo quiero saber porqué matas a gente inocente. ¿Qué te han hecho para que seas así? ¿Por qué eres un asesino? ¿Por qué?—preguntó—. Llevas una vida tan tranquila, tienes una profesión, un trabajo, un lugar en dónde vivir… ¿Por qué manchaste esta vida perfecta con esos crímenes? —No recibió respuesta alguna, sólo contempló cómo el rubio quedaba cabizbajo y pensativo.

—No lo sé…Yo sólo lo hago, es una necesidad que siento, que carcome mis entrañas al punto de que pienso que moriré de la abstinencia—susurró como si estuviese reflexionando, hablando consigo mismo.

—Yo sé que eres una persona buena, no eres malo; pero no entiendo tus razones… Puedo ver tu sufrimiento… Si fueses ese asesino cruel y sin sentimientos del que hablan en las noticias, tus ojos no se verían tan apagados y tristes, tan sumidos en el profundo abismo de dolor que guardas en tu corazón—dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente—. Eso es lo que pienso cada vez que te veo, eso es lo que me transmites…

—¿Una buena persona?—preguntó—. ¿Mato gente y soy una buena persona?

—Yo no he dicho que matar sea bueno, sólo creo que no eres malo… Si lo fueras, no sufrirías de esta manera…, no te retorcerías en ese mar de remordimientos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que sufro, que tengo remordimientos?—preguntó con suavidad, sin levantar la mirada. Sus ojos dorados estaban en fijos contemplando sus pies.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos…—susurró, cogiendo el mentón del rubio para alzarlo lentamente y así contemplar sus joyas ambarinas.

Sin proponérselo, sin pensarlo si quiera, Shuichi se sintió tentado por los delgados y pálidos labios del rubio, que con una muda invitación le incitaban a besarlos. Eiri contemplaba a Shuichi como si estuviese mirando la nada, perdido en el mar de sus pensamientos más profundos y desconocidos, dejándose llevar por una serie de contradicciones que se apoderaban de su ser. ¿Era malo o era bueno? Eso era algo que aún no podía dilucidar, pero ¡qué importaba!, ya había matado a mucha gente y eso no cambiaría.

—Eres extraño…—susurró, adentrándose lentamente en la profundidad de aquellos ojos violáceos—. Sabes mi secreto, no me has denunciado a la policía, no me tienes miedo… y además dices que soy bueno…

—No te atormentes tanto, Eiri. Así, sólo consigues autodestruirte más… Te estás matando lentamente y, tarde o temprano, llegará el momento en que ya no puedas resistir tanta culpa acumulada… Déjame liberarte de tu dolor… —Aprovechando que el rubio se encontraba en un raro estado de letargo, Shuichi no pudo aguantar más las ganas de besarle y, así, unió sus labios a los del profesor.

Sin ser del todo conciente de sus actos, Eiri correspondió el beso de forma intensa y apasionada, profundizándolo rápidamente, metiendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del menor. Shuichi se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, mientras sus cuerpos se tumbaban en la cama con lentitud hasta quedar totalmente recostados. Sus bocas se separaron por unos momentos para acomodarse mejor en la cama y, luego retomaron el beso con más intensidad. Sin embargo, cuando el menor tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a desvestir al rubio, éste último se aterró.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?—exclamó enojado y asustado, empujando al muchacho lejos de sí—. Esto es tan asqueroso—se quejó pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca para limpiarla de los rastros de saliva.

—¿Asqueroso? ¿Correspondes mi beso y dices que es asqueroso?—preguntó en tono neutro sintiéndose algo dolido, aunque en parte poco lo importaba lo que el rubio le dijera—. ¿Es porque soy un hombre?—preguntó tratando de descubrir por sí mismo las razones que habían llevado al rubio a darle tal denominación a aquello.

—No es eso, idiota. ¡Eres una puta! No quiero ni imaginar con cuantos has estado antes—le encaró entre asqueado y enojado, aunque por dentro pareciera morirse de los celos. Porque sí, inexplicablemente estaba celoso de todos aquellos que hubieron puesto sus manos sobre Shuichi, aunque jamás lograría aceptar aquel sentimiento. No podía reconocer que se había enamorado de él. Shuichi era uno más de esos mugrosos entes que vendían sus cuerpos: esa era razón suficiente para considerarlo repulsivo.

—No es cierto, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy una puta sólo porque vivo en un burdel? ¡No sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida, no tienes derecho a decir algo que no soy!—espetó dolido y furioso.

—¿No eres…?—trató de decir para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡Claro que no! Yo… soy virgen—dijo apenado quedándose cabizbajo para que su acompañante no viese lo avergonzado que estaba—. Ese burdel es mi hogar, yo sólo me dedico a dar masajes y a veces, cuando mi hermano me obliga, hago de desnudista, pero jamás dejaría que alguien me tocara por dinero—se apresuró a explicar esperando que con ello desapareciera la mala imagen que el rubio tenía de él.

—Debiste decirlo antes—dijo un tanto aliviado, como si le hubiesen sacado un peso de encima—, yo pensé que eras igual que todos esos insectos a los que asesino. —Su voz seria denotaba una frialdad sobrecogedora.

—No digas eso…—susurró conmovido—. No lo digas como si fuera tan simple. Ellos no te han hecho nada, son personas igual que nosotros. ¿Crees que ellos se prostituyen por gusto? ¿Jamás has pensado que tal vez los obligan? ¡Ellos tienen sentimientos!

Eiri se quedó en silencio contemplando el afligido rostro del menor, sumiéndose en la profundidad de aquellos ojos violetas que parecían penetrar en lo profundo de su alma. ¿Por qué, de repente, deseaba ser devorado por esos ojos? ¿Por qué anhelaba que ellos jamás se cerraran? ¿Por qué rogaba para que sólo le miraran a él?

Sin darse cuenta se encontró perdido en ese abismo amatista, pensando inconscientemente que aquellas palabras del menor tenían algo de razón, aunque él nunca llegaría a considerarse de la misma calaña que una puta. Jamás habría pensado que esos seres repugnantes tuviesen sentimientos, pero tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez no les gustaba lo que hacían. Quizás, debió dedicarse a matar proxenetas desde el principio. ¿Sería muy tarde si empezase a hacerlo ahora?

—Yo jamás pensé eso…—susurró como en trance, sin quitarle la vista a los ojos de Shuichi.

—¿Ves? Por eso digo que no eres malo, Eiri. Sólo perdiste el rumbo de tus actos y, cuando te diste cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde—le dijo al notarle algo indefenso y desmoralizado, sintiendo ganas de regresar el tiempo para borrar todo el dolor que afloraba de esos hermosos ojos dorados que se hundían en una desesperación angustiante—. Tú no has matado a nadie… Sólo te estás autodestruyendo…

—No soy malo…—se dijo a sí mismo, bajando la mirada. Algo en su mente estaba empezando a funcionar de manera distinta, haciéndole sentir confuso. Por primera vez en años, quería llorar.

—No lo eres, pequeño—le consoló, pasando su mano por las hebras rubias—. Yo sé que no lo eres y, aún estas a tiempo de remediar tus actos.

—Te equivocas. Ya estoy hundido en lo más profundo del abismo, no podré salir de ahí aunque me lo proponga. Ya es demasiado tarde, no hay nada que pueda borrar lo que hice—dijo compungido, aterrado y frágil, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. No sabía por qué ni tampoco era capaz de entenderlo, pero en ese momento se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para llorar frente a alguien. Shuichi le ofrecía algo que jamás había tenido… Eiri sentía que con él podía mostrarse tal cual era en realidad, a él podía contarle todos y cada uno de sus secretos sin temor a ser juzgado…

"_Aquellos ojos violáceos gozan de una profundidad infinita que me invita mudamente a hundirme en ellos. Cada vez que los miro, cada vez que su mirada se posa en la mía, siento que me roba el aliento, siento que ellos me absorben por completo. _

_Ésta es la primera vez en la que me considero capaz de estar toda una vida contemplando aquellas amatistas. No me importaría morir en este momento, si esos ojos fuesen lo último que yo pudiera ver. _

_Desde aquel incidente que cargo sobre mis espaldas desde hace años y que atormenta mi día a día, no puedo evitar odiar los ojos de las personas. Los detesto, porque tengo la sensación de que cada vez que me miran es como si me arrancaran un pedazo del alma. Me aterra que la gente me vea, que me escudriñen de pies a cabeza, que me observen detenidamente como si trataran de descifrar todos mis secretos. Aborrezco la sensación de saberme descubierto, de pensar que con esos ojos pueden ver dentro de mí como si fuese un libro abierto._

_¿Por qué la gente tiene que ver? ¿Por qué no todos son ciegos? ¿No se dan cuenta que me molesta que me miren? ¡Desearía poder arrancarles los ojos a todos!_

_Tal vez mis pensamientos les parezcan extraños, pero en realidad no lo son. Todo tiene una explicación… Todo comenzó cuando era niño… Todo partió aquel día en que mi niñez se fue a la basura, cuando ella, aquella mujer que me dio la vida, me abandonó…_

_Yo fui un niño no deseado… Un niño al que nadie quiso…"_

—No es cierto, Eiri—dijo el menor cogiendo el rostro del rubio—. Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, de comenzar desde cero… Ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejarte… Te lo prometo…

Inexplicablemente, Shuichi se sintió mal al ver a aquel hombre tan abatido. Recordó que supuestamente era un asesino en serie, frío y calculador, pero no. En aquel momento, no era nada de eso. Y así, se dio cuenta que tenía razón, sus conclusiones eran ciertas, no estaba equivocado al pensar que Eiri no era malo. ¿Qué hacer para ayudarle y sacarlo de aquel abismo?

No sabiendo bien qué hacer, el muchacho simplemente acarició los cabellos rubios con una suavidad reconfortante, invitando al rubio a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron abrazados por unos momentos, disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro, sin ser del todo concientes de los sutiles sentimientos que empezaban a sentir.

Eiri se hallaba en las nubes, rodeado de un calor cuya fuente no supo descifrar y de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Shuichi, por su parte, sólo intentaba consolarle, buscando hacer desaparecer todo el dolor que el rubio sentía. Quería gritarle que jamás volvería a estar solo, deseaba estar ahí con él por el resto de su vida. Esto le había llevado a entender sus sentimientos hacia el profesor… Se había enamorado y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello hasta ahora… Pero, ¿qué más importaba?

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se estaban besando con una pasión desenfrenada, con la cual intentaban olvidarse del horrible mundo que los rodeaba.

La ropa que cubría sus cuerpos desapareció en unos segundos y luego, sólo eran dos cuerpos desnudos que se acariciaban como si no hubiese mañana, como si aquel día fuese la única oportunidad que tenían para ser felices… Tal vez ésa sería la primera y única vez en la que sus cuerpos se unieran…

Shuichi se dejó llevar por las expertas caricias del rubio, olvidándose por completo de su alrededor. En ese momento sólo quería sentirse amado, sólo quería entregarse a aquel hombre y pertenecerle sólo a él. El mundo podía estar acabándose en ese instante, pero a ellos no les importaba… Tan sólo querían amarse hasta que ya no pudieran más, hasta que sus corazones dejaran de latir.

—No me mentiste cuando dijiste que eras virgen…—susurró el rubio sobre los labios del menor, quien arqueó la espalda suavemente al sentirse invadido por un travieso dedo que se había escabullido en su interior.

Se besaron nuevamente mientras Eiri continuaba preparando la entrada del menor con suma paciencia y cuidado. No quería lastimarle, sobre todo considerando que se trataba de su primera vez.

Una vez listos, se acomodó entre las piernas de Shuichi y dirigió su miembro hacia el diminuto orificio, empujando lenta y angustiosamente, para ir adentrándose en aquella húmeda y caliente cavidad. El menor no pudo evitar que un sonoro gemido escapara de sus labios ante la invasión. Aquello que por primera vez sentía, le generaba una extraña pero placentera sensación que subía desde su vientre y le recorría por completo. Dolía, pero era un dolor pasajero y soportable que pronto se convirtió en una sensación embriagante, que le nubló los sentidos y lo llevó al éxtasis.

—Yo… Te mataré…—susurró el rubio después del largo silencio que le siguió al orgasmo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te delate?—le preguntó sin inmutarse, acurrucándose entre los brazos del profesor.

—No puedo dejar que vivas después de todo lo que ha pasado… —Acarició el cabello del menor con cierto dejo de ternura, mientras su mirada dorada se perdía entre el doblez de las sábanas.

—Entonces, hazlo. Mátame… Libérame de este asqueroso mundo. —Shuichi se incorporó para encarar al asesino. Quería hacerle ver que no le temía ni a él ni a la muerte. De hecho, una de las razones por las que se había acercado al rubio, aún sabiendo que podría tratarse del cruento asesino, era que deseaba ser liberado por éste. Deseaba morir y así abandonar ese horrible estilo de vida que le tocó…

—Tú… ¿No me temes? ¿No temes que te mate? —Shuichi negó—. Eres realmente extraño. —Eiri posó sus ojos en los del menor buscando, a través de ellos, entender su comportamiento.

—No puedo temerte, Eiri, porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti… —le dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible, sintiéndose algo apenado por aquella declaración. Eiri le miró con espanto—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… Mátame si quieres, déjame vivo, haz lo que se te dé la gana; porque ahora, sólo te pertenezco a ti… Mátame y luego, cómeme… hasta que no quede nada de mí para que tú y yo seamos uno solo para siempre…

—Estás loco…—dijo aún consternado. Jamás esperó una confesión de ese tipo, pero en cierto modo, se sentía feliz. Alguien le amaba y, lo mejor de todo, es que era recíproco. Eiri también se había enamorado de Shuichi, aunque no lo aceptara del todo.

—No más que tú, mi amado Blind man…

Se besaron por enésima vez, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de un beso apasionado ni desenfrenado, sino que de uno tierno y lleno de amor.

En la habitación de aquel departamento, se amaban dos almas perdidas, cuyos destinos estaban lejos de ser felices, pero que al menos pudieron conocer a su otra mitad y descubrir, que entre la oscuridad de ese mundo había una pequeña luz que les brindaba la oportunidad de surgir de entre las cenizas como el fénix.

Ojalá y el mundo se hubiese detenido en aquel momento…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>HiiMeKo AnGeL<strong>: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia ^^ No sólo son los nervios de Yuki, sino que su pasado juega un rol importante en su vida de actual asesino, y como se vio en este capi, es una persona muy sensible. Respecto a Shuichi, veo dificil que lo traicione, pero ya veremos jeje K es un caso aparte, pero tiene su cartita bajo la manga jaja Gracias por leer! Saludos! =)

**Mariuki-chan**: Hola, Mari-chan! jaja Creo que soy bruja =3 Comprendo… piensas exactamente igual que Yuki jaja y hasta pareces algo psicópata o.o Ya me das miedo xD jaja cómo crees? Claro que conozco los pitufos, si los veía cuando era niña jaja Respecto a los flaites, es algo difícil de explicar jaja pero en términos simples son generalmente ladrones, que se visten a lo Daddy Yankee y que hablan bastante mal, peor bueno… Kyaaa! Debe ser genial tener una boa, pero a mi me encantan los gatos =3 Yap, gracias por leer! Saludines!

**Mandy**: Jajaja con razón siempre que escucho a alguien decir que fue al psicólogo, dicen que éste está más loco que el paciente jaja No, claro que no, no es una historia policial. Al menos yo no veo que lo sea jaja nos estamos leyendo! Gracias por leer y saluditos! =)


	5. Chapter V

Hola, niñas!

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado con este capi, pero hace unos meses subi este fic a otra página y me vino una depresión horrible porque a las niñas de allá no les gustó el fic (según yo) u.u Pero bueno. Con esto de los exámenes y ahora con las clases, se me ha hecho bien complicado escribir, así que voy avanzando lentito jaja Por ello, no desesperen si no actualizo a la fecha correspondiente.

Espero que les guste este capi y dejen sus comentarios! Besos! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Blind man: Capítulo V<strong>

En el departamento de policía de Los Ángeles todo era un caos. Noriko se paseaba de un lado a otro por la oficina con cierta impaciencia, pues desde hace rato que esperaba que llegaran los informes de los peritos y de la autopsia de la última víctima. Estaba ansiosa por saber si gracias a los resultados de los análisis, se había logrado extraer una muestra de ADN del semen encontrado, por lo menos para tener una prueba para inculpar a Blind man si es que llegaban a capturarlo.

—Aquí vienen los reportes―anunció Hiroshi adentrándose a la oficina con un montón de papeles en las manos.

—¿Y qué dicen?―preguntó la mujer entusiasmada.

—Aún no los leo―dijo, dejando los papeles sobre el mesón. Noriko los cogió de inmediato y los empezó a ojear con ansiedad―. ¿Y bien?―preguntó Hiroshi, quien también estaba algo ansioso por saber lo que decían los informes.

—Karol Bloom, 27 años, nació en Texas, sus padres murieron hace 3 años y llegó a California el año pasado. Se desconoce desde cuándo ejerce la prostitución―comenzó a informarle a su subordinado, brevemente―. Su deceso se produjo por un corte profundo en la yugular, fue degollada.

―¿Sólo eso?—preguntó decepcionado.

—Al parecer era una prostituta independiente―agregó―. Respecto al semen encontrado, fue enviado al laboratorio para la extracción del ADN. Los resultados estarán listos en unos días y, de ahí, serán enviados para hacer una comparación con los registros del **CODIS** o, en su defecto, para su agregación.

—Al menos tendremos una prueba contra Blind man… Sólo necesitamos atraparlo.

—Ése es el problema, aunque espero que, tarde o temprano, nuestro querido asesino misionero cometa un error y, al parecer ello no está lejos de ocurrir―reflexionó la mujer.

—Si el semen que se encontró pertenece a Blind man, quiere decir que ya está cometiendo errores por alguna razón. Es posible que esa mujer haya sido asesinada producto de un arrebato―habló Suguru, desviando la mirada del enorme libro de filosofía que leía.

—¿Sugieres que este asesinato no estaba planeado?―preguntó Hiroshi captando las conclusiones del menor.

—En efecto, sería mejor decir que Blind man se molestó con algo y para deshacerse de la rabia que ese "algo" le produjo, mató a la primera persona que se le cruzó―expresó Suguru.

—¿Y cómo explicas la presencia del semen, en caso que le perteneciese a nuestro asesino?―preguntó Noriko, intrigada por las teorías que el niño prodigio estaba enunciando.

—Se pueden formular varias hipótesis al respecto: primero, podemos postular la idea de que las prostitutas asesinadas mantuvieron relaciones con Blind man en alguna oportunidad, _ergo_, no resultaría extraño que el asesino haya tenido sexo con la mujer y, enseguida, la haya matado; segundo, si Blind man resultase ser un cliente frecuente del barrio rojo, puede ser que haya ido como de costumbre, pero tras tener relaciones con la víctima, ésta hizo o dijo algo que le molestó y, como consecuencia, Blind man decidió matarla; tercero, podría ser que como cliente, haya ido a buscar los servicios de alguien, pero tras obtenerlos se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero para pagar y, por ende, decidió matarla para evitarse la discusión con la mujer—concluyó con cierto aire de grandeza, para luego agregar—. Ahora, también debemos tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que el material orgánico encontrado no pertenezca a nuestro asesino.

—Mmm… Hay un pequeño problema con tus teorías—observó Hiroshi en tono pensativo—. No podemos afirmar que Blind man sea cliente frecuente del barrio rojo, pues sólo 4 de las 15 víctimas, pertenecían a burdeles del sector o, al menos, trabajaban cerca de ahí.

—Lo sé—dijo con cierto aire de victoria—, por algo son sólo teorías. Sin embargo, me parece que debemos tener en cuenta el hecho de que las 2 últimas víctimas hayan pertenecido a ese lugar. Es probable que nuestro asesino esté visitando el barrio rojo por alguna razón.

Noriko y Hiroshi se miraron pensativos, analizando detenidamente las brillantes conclusiones del menor. Tal vez, el muchacho tenía razón, y Blind man había vuelto al lugar cercano al crimen anterior por alguna razón de fuerza.

—Klaude me dijo que alguien vio al "ciego"—habló Noriko—. Es posible que haya vuelto para deshacerse de esa persona. Tal vez no la encontró y eso desencadenó el asesinato de Karol Bloom.

—Quizás sí la encontró—rebatió el de pelo rojizo—, pero por alguna razón no pudo matarla—reflexionó—. ¿Qué tal si el testigo lo chantajeó?

—Es posible, pero para chantajearlo, el testigo necesita obtener algo a cambio. Entonces, surge el problema de averiguar a cambio de qué lo extorsionó—deliberó la mujer, mientras Suguru volvía a desviar la mirada de su libro, para informar sobre sus nuevas teorías.

—A propósito de eso, también se pueden formular algunas hipótesis: así, es posible que el sujeto en cuestión haya pedido a cambio dinero; o tal vez, le pidió que le perdonara la vida; quizás le pidió que matara a alguien que no le cae bien; también pudo haberle pedido ser su cómplice o algo por el estilo—explicó brevemente, para luego seguir leyendo al ver que sus compañeros se habían quedado callados.

—Si tan sólo pudiésemos saber quién es el testigo…—se quejó Hiroshi suspirando resignando, mientras se desplomaba en una silla. Estaba cansado de esa investigación interminable y, al igual que los demás, atrapar a Blind man se había convertido en un reto personal.

—Trataré de comunicarme con Klaude por si hay novedades—dijo la jefa, esperando alzar los ánimos con vagas esperanzas—. Ya es tarde, me iré a descansar. Nos vemos mañana—se despidió sin decir nada más y, tras tomar sus cosas, se perdió entre la muchedumbre que a esa hora quedaba en el cuartel. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, total no podían hacer nada más mientras no tuvieran antecedentes suficientes para iniciar un operativo.

Era otro día más de libertad para el asesino en serie más peligroso de California…

Llegada la mañana y con los primeros rayos del sol, los ánimos se vieron alterados en cierto burdel del barrio rojo, pues el codiciado hermanastro del magnate Tohma Seguchi, no había vuelto al prostíbulo desde el día anterior, más bien, desde el momento en que le reveló a Mr. K todo lo que sabía sobre el misterioso asesino.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido?, pensaba el rubio proxeneta, paseándose intranquilo por su oficina, mientras que en su cabecita comenzaba a rondar la idea de un enésimo escape del muchacho. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que jamás podría escapar de las manos de Tohma Seguchi?

—¿Has sabido algo de Shuichi?—preguntó Tohma con fastidio, al ver que en su oficina entraba su guardaespaldas.

—No, Señor. Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer—respondió el rubio de cabello largo.

—¡Maldito criajo!—exclamó enojado golpeando la mesa de su escritorio con los puños.

—Shuichi me comentó que usted le había dado el día libre—comunicó recordando las palabras del muchacho.

—Tú lo dijiste: "el día"—dijo con cierto aire socarrón—. Tráeme a Shuichi de regreso—ordenó con voz sombría, tomando asiento en su enorme sillón aterciopelado.

—Como ordene. —Klaude hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la oficina. No sabía como le haría para traer de regreso a Shuichi, pero al menos tenía una leve idea de dónde estaba, el problema era que no sabía llegar a ese "dónde".

"Shuichi debe estar con Blind man", pensó mientras caminaba hacia la salida del burdel. Una vez afuera, se alejó del lugar y se adentró por los callejones hacia la salida, donde al fin pudo sacar su teléfono celular. Miró la hora y, luego, marcó un número.

—Mizuki—dijo una vez que le contestaron.

—Agente Winchester, ya era hora que diera señales de vida—le recriminó la voz de una mujer. Era su jefa.

—Lo sé, discúlpeme, pero las cosas no han andado bien con todo el revuelo de los asesinatos—explicó comenzando a caminar rápidamente, para alejarse del barrio rojo.

—Vi las noticias, al parecer Blind man encontró su sitio favorito para matar—dijo de forma despectiva.

—Eso parece—susurró—. Mizuki, te llamo porque necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre una persona.

—Dime su nombre y en diez minutos más te llamo—ordenó.

—Su nombre es Eiri Uesugi—le dijo.

—Ya lo anoté, te llamo al rato—dijo, pero luego agregó—. Puedo saber para qué es.

—No, no puedes. Necesito hacer unas averiguaciones; si es lo que estoy imaginando, muy pronto lo sabrás.

—Está bien, entonces, te llamo al rato. Adiós. —Klaude guardó el celular y, siguió su camino hasta llegar a un parque. Ahí esperaría la llamada de su jefa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, específicamente, en el departamento de cierto rubio asesino, los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas, despertaron al dueño de casa. El despertador acababa de sonar, produciendo que sus hermosos ojos dorados se abrieran con parsimonia, parpadeando en varias ocasiones antes de abrirlos de forma definitiva. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo y observó a su amante con cierto aire de arrepentimiento, sintiendo la pesada carga que significaba tener un cómplice. Lo peor, es que ahora ya no se sentía capaz de deshacerse del muchacho, pues éste se había aferrado con dientes y uñas a su corazón solitario.

Shuichi se removió inquieto y tras bostezar, abrió sus ojitos con lentitud. Al notar que el rubio le observaba, sonrío suavemente y atrapó su rostro con las manos, para obligarlo a acercarse a él. Deseaba darle un beso, pero Eiri se lo negó.

—Tienes que irte—le dijo en tono seco, alejándose del muchacho para disponerse a salir de la cama.

—¿Por qué? Yo quiero estar contigo—le dijo.

—Tu hermanastro debe estar buscándote—se excusó—, además, debo ir a trabajar.

—Pero, podemos vernos más tarde o mañana, tal vez…—pidió esperanzado, a pesar de que aún no lograba aceptar del todo, sus sentimientos hacia el rubio.

—Como quieras… Sólo no me metas en problemas.

Sin decir nada más, Eiri se levantó caminando lentamente hacia el baño. Quería ducharse y despejar su mente por unos momentos, pero aunque quisiera relajarse, su cabeza le recordaba a cada rato y de forma inevitable, su nefasta situación. Y es que claramente no era momento para relajarse… Necesitaba resolver sus problemas y uno de ellos estaba en su habitación, bajo su propio techo, pero eso no era lo peor. Comenzaba a sentirse perseguido, tal vez estaba paranoico, pero tenía más que motivos plausibles para estarlo: Shuichi había descubierto su identidad, estaba empezando a cometer errores y, a esas alturas del día, la policía ya debería tener su ADN.

Su fin estaba llegando lenta y dolorosamente y, ya no podía soportarlo. Eiri no se sentía capaz de seguir sobrellevando esa vida, la culpa y el remordimiento se lo estaban comiendo por dentro y si seguía matando a ese ritmo, su mente colapsaría… Aún no se sentía listo para ir a una cárcel… Aún no completaba su misión…Aún quedaban prostitutas por matar…

Salió de la bañera raudamente para vestirse y salir del departamento. Se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela y Shuichi aún yacía en su cama pretendiendo dormir un poco más.

—¿Ya te vas?—preguntó somnoliento, incorporándose lentamente.

—Si no me voy ahora, llegaré tarde a la escuela—le dijo terminando de arreglarse.

—¿No vas a desayunar?

—No tengo tiempo—respondió cortante—, comeré algo en el descanso. —Shuichi le seguía con la mirada, estando atento a cada movimiento del profesor. En silencio, vio como tomaba un maletín y unas carpetas y, enseguida, se volteaba a verle—. Cuando te vayas, asegúrate de dejar bien cerrado. Las llaves están sobre la mesa y, déjaselas al conserje. Le avisaré que estás aquí—dijo rápidamente saliendo de la habitación—. ¡Dale comida a Azrael!—gritó desde la sala, pues el minino se había levantado para pedir comida.

Shuichi bufó algo enojado, pero en cierto sentido, se sentía algo alegre. Eiri le había confiado su departamento y hasta le había pedido que cuidara al gato… ¡Eso ya era un gran paso en su relación! Sonrío tontamente ante aquel pensamiento y después, decidió salir de la cama para atender al felino, quien maullaba en distintos tonos pidiendo que alguien llenara su plato.

—Hola, Azrael—le saludó tomándolo en brazos—.Tienes hambre, ¿no? —El gato maulló a modo de respuesta, para luego bajarse de sus brazos y caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba su plato vacío.

Shuichi, entendiendo el mensaje del minino, recorrió toda la cocina y cada mueble de ésta buscando el alimento para gatos, hasta que por fin pudo encontrarlo. Llenó el plato y se aseguró de que el animalito comiera y, así abandonó la cocina y miró la hora en el reloj de la sala: demasiado temprano para levantarse.

Por un momento pensó que debería llamar a su hermanastro y decirle que no se había escapado, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Mejor llamaría a Klaude, claro que no lo haría de inmediato, primero dormiría un poco más, comería algo, vería televisión y, cuando estuviese listo para volver a su "hogar", hablaría con el guardaespaldas de su hermano. Era una excelente idea…

En ese instante, Klaude aún yacía en el parque, sentado en un banquillo, esperando impaciente la llamada de su jefa. Sabía que ella era experta en la recolección de información y datos personales, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que Mizuki encontraría todo lo relacionado con Eiri Uesugi. Su teléfono celular empezó a sonar y, sin perder tiempo, tomó la llamada.

—¿Diga?—preguntó el rubio.

—Ya tengo lo que me pediste—informó la voz de Mizuki.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es. Fue bastante fácil, ya que se trata de una persona común y corriente—dijo algo decepcionada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?—preguntó ansioso.

—Mmm…Pues tiene 25 años, estudió en la Universidad de California y, actualmente, se desempeña como profesor de primaria—hablaba la mujer al otro lado del teléfono—. Vive solo, no se le conocen familiares… Es hijo de madre soltera—hizo una pausa y, luego, agregó—, pero quedó huérfano a los 8 años…

—¿Cómo murió su madre?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Fue asesinada…—dijo con voz sombría—, tenía dos puñaladas en el tórax. Jamás se encontró al asesino, lo peor es que al parecer él estaba ahí cuando la mataron. No salen muchos detalles del incidente—explicaba—, sólo dice que él permaneció junto al cadáver de su mamá durante 3 días, hasta que unos vecinos los encontraron.

—Ya veo… ¿Crees que un trauma como ese puede convertir a un niño en un asesino en serie?—preguntó sacando ágiles conclusiones.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quién sabe…—respondió.

—¿Tienes la dirección de su casa?

—Sí, aquí la tengo…

Klaude memorizó rápidamente la dirección, se despidió de su jefa y, enseguida, dirigió sus pasos hacia su nuevo destino. Debía llegar al departamento del rubio y averiguar, al menos, si Shuichi visitaba ese lugar; y en el mejor de los casos, podría encontrarse con él.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente y siguió con su camino a paso lento hasta que al llegar a una esquina, decidió detener un taxi, pues su destino estaba bastante lejos y tenía prisa por llegar. Además, debía cruzar los dedos y rezarle a todos los dioses existentes para poder encontrar al chiquillo allí, de lo contrario, podía ser duramente castigado por su "jefe".

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla por unos segundos: era Noriko. ¿Qué querría ahora?

—Klaude al habla—contestó de mala gana.

—Buenos días, agente Winchester—saludó la mujer de forma cordial—. ¿Hay novedades?

—Lo mismo te pregunto—respondió—. Tohma Seguchi no está muy contento con que ese tipo ande merodeando por el barrio.

—Pues no es el único. Todo el departamento de policía está de cabeza tratando de encontrarlo—replicó—. Pero, afortunadamente, nos estamos acercando a él de a poco.

—Esas son buenas noticias—suspiró—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Encontramos esperma dentro de la víctima y creemos que posiblemente pertenezca al asesino—explicó.

—Comprendo—dijo analizando la información recibida—, entonces, sólo queda atraparlo.

—Así es, pero ese es el gran problema—reflexionó la mujer bufando con cansancio. Ya eran varias semanas de investigación y aún no lograban atrapar al cruel asesino.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy a un paso de saber quién es—comunicó, recibiendo como respuesta un grito de sorpresa y alegría—. Hablé con el testigo que te dije y me contó que conoce a Blind man. Tengo leves sospechas de quien se trata, pero aún no puedo estar seguro.

—¡No puede ser! Pero, ¿el testigo no te dijo quién es ni cómo se llama?—exclamaba con voz excitada.

—No, lamentablemente no nos será de ayuda en la investigación—explicó suspirando suavemente mientras recordaba las palabras de Shuichi.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque se ha enamorado de él—dijo de golpe—. Por eso, no quiere denunciarlo a la policía, ni declarar en su contra, incluso, está dispuesto a convertirse en su cómplice.

—¡¿Qué?—gritó sorprendida, pues no lograba comprender cómo es que alguien podía enamorarse de un asesino—. Pero, tal vez, Blind man lo tiene amenazado o algo así…—trató de buscar una explicación.

—No lo creo y me atrevería a decir que es al revés. Pero déjame investigar un poco más, quiero estar seguro de algunas cosas y si obtengo más información te la haré saber. —El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio y el chofer le indicó al rubio que debía bajarse—. Debo irme. Cualquier novedad que tenga, te llamaré.

—Está bien, estamos en contacto. Buena suerte… —Klaude cortó la llamada, le dio unos dólares al taxista y, luego bajó del auto.

Frente a él, se erguía un edificio de departamentos como cualquier otro y, tras contemplarlo por unos segundos, se decidió a entrar. Con paso decidido ingresó a la recepción donde, inmediatamente, fue detenido por el conserje.

—Buenos días, señor. ¿Qué se le ofrece?—preguntó el hombre al otro lado del mesón.

—Buenos días—saludó el rubio—. ¿Aquí vive Eiri Uesugi?—preguntó.

—Sí, el joven Eiri vive en el departamento número 6, pero no se encuentra en este momento—explicó de forma apresurada—. ¿Para qué sería? Si gusta puede dejarle un recado—dijo el hombre entre asustado y confundido, ya que el rubio de pelo largo daba algo de miedo. Además, se le hacía extraño que alguien buscara al profesor, por lo que la curiosidad se lo comía.

—Mire, soy el agente Klaude Winchester del FBI—dijo mostrando su placa—. Estoy haciendo una investigación y me preguntaba si usted podría brindarme información sobre el señor Eiri—dijo ignorando completamente que un chico había salido del ascensor hace unos instantes y se hallaba escuchando la conversación que mantenía con el conserje.

—¿Pasó algo con el profesor?—preguntó el hombre.

—No, no ha pasado nada, no se preocupe—le tranquilizó.

—Pues… El profesor Eiri es una buena persona. No sé mucho de él, pero sus alumnos lo estiman mucho y él se preocupa bastante por ellos—habló el conserje—. Ahora que recuerdo… hace unos días apareció un chico bastante extraño, diciendo que era su hermano menor—dijo rememorando su encuentro con Shuichi.

—¿Klaude?—dijo una voz detrás del rubio, quien sorprendido, inmediatamente se volvió para ver al dueño de la voz—. ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó consternado y con cierto dejo de miedo, mientras sus ojitos violáceos observaban al guardaespaldas de su hermanastro.

—Shuichi…—susurró sorprendido, pues no esperaba tener tanta suerte como para encontrar al muchacho en ese lugar.

—Ah, él es el hermano del joven Eiri—dijo el conserje reconociendo a Shuichi. Klaude volteó hacia el hombre mirándole atónito, para luego contemplar una vez más al de pelo rosa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Shuichi y Eiri fuesen hermanos?, se preguntaba el rubio mientras miraba la expresión asustada del joven, pensando que tal vez, se trataba de alguna mentira inventada por éste.

—Klaude, ¿es cierto lo que escuché?—inquirió un tanto incrédulo, pues había escuchado la conversación del rubio con el conserje casi desde el principio—. ¿Eres agente del FBI? —La pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta salió de repente vertiendo sobre el rubio un balde de agua fría, pillándolo tan desprevenido que no supo qué contestar ni cómo hacerlo. Había sido descubierto, y lo peor es que se debía a su propia imprudencia. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Se quedó callado por unos momentos contemplando con pánico al emisor de la pregunta, para luego contestar:

—Sí, Shuichi. Soy un agente encubierto del FBI.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>*CODIS (combined DNA index system): <strong>Es una base de datos de ADN, perteneciente al FBI, el cual contiene una lista de perfiles de ADN provenientes de los diversos laboratorios criminalísticos, con el fin de facilitar la identificación de los sospechosos en los crímenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan:<strong> *-* Muchas gracias! Jajaja Sé que el lemon fue cortito, pero es que por el clima en el que se desarrolla el capitulo y el fic, me pareció desubicado hacer algo tan explícito, por eso lo hice más sutil. Si hay otro lemon, dependerá de cómo se desarrolle lo que queda de historia jaja Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Saluditos! =)

**Hiimeko Angel:** Hola, chica! Sí pude! Fui tan feliz *-* Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Se vienen muchas cosas "tormentosas" para los dos, pero falta relativamente harto para que termine la historia… y pos todo puede pasar, no? Ya veremos que se trae entre manos mister K xD Gracias por leer el fic y dejarme tu lindo comentario ^^ Cuidate mucho y espero que te guste el capi! Beso! =3


	6. Chapter VI

Hola,

lamento haber demorado con la actualización pero he estado ocupadísima con la Universidad y no había tenido tiempo para escribir.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y comenten ^^

Saludos

* * *

><p><strong>Blind man: Capítulo VI<strong>

Shuichi quedó impactado tras escuchar aquella confesión. Si bien había oído las palabras del rubio la primera vez, una parte de su mente quiso creer que había sido una ilusión, pero ahora que lo confirmaba, no se sentía capaz de dar crédito a una verdad como esa. Todo parecía ser una especie de sueño o un espejismo en medio del desierto que se desvanecería si se acercaba a él.

Sumido en el mutismo y en una evidente sorpresa se quedó paralizado contemplando al rubio de pelo largo, quien también se había quedado sin palabras tras hacer aquella inesperada revelación; mientras el conserje miraba la escena sin entender qué había sucedido ni de dónde se conocían esos sujetos.

—¿Es una broma, verdad?—preguntó el menor, tras salir de su estupor.

—No, Shuichi. Aquí está mi placa. —Sacando sus documentos del bolsillo, se los extendió al muchacho para que éste pudiera observarlos. Allí estaba su identificación y la dichosa placa, instrumentos que acreditaban a Mr. K como agente del FBI.

Shuichi tragó duro y respiró con dificultad. Aún no podía entender cómo es que el rubio le había ocultado algo tan importante, siendo que, supuestamente, eran amigos de "confianza" o eso creía él. ¿Cómo es posible que no fuera capaz de contarle algo como eso? Unas incontenibles ganas de escapar y esconderse se apoderaron del más joven, pero sus piernas no le respondían y, tampoco tenía un lugar hacia donde ir.

Quiso recriminarle a Klaude tantas cosas y, sin embargo, no fue capaz de nada.

—Acompáñame, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas—dijo el rubio tras guardar sus documentos, extendiéndole la mano a Shuichi.

—No, yo no iré contigo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no. Tohma está desesperado por tu culpa y, sino vuelves, no será a mí a quien castigue—advirtió.

—Prefiero morir antes que volver con Tohma—exclamó con determinación, mientras sus ojitos violáceos brillaban con una intensidad estremecedora. Saberse engañado por alguien en quien confiaba, le dolía profundamente, pero a la vez, le hacía más fuerte.

—Por favor, Shuichi. Ven conmigo—rogó con voz suave y una mirada apacible. No quería asustar a Shuichi, ni menos ponerlo en su contra, sólo pretendía que el menor confiara en él.

—Está bien, subamos al departamento de mi hermano. —Sin decir más, Shuichi le dio la espalda al rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Al agente no le pareció buena idea, pero como había la posibilidad de encontrar pruebas que inculparan al "profesor", decidió ir de todas maneras. No perdía nada con seguir al muchacho, es más, hasta le parecía sensato hablar al interior del departamento. Claramente, era mejor que ir a un restorán, a una plaza o hablar de camino al burdel.

Sumidos en una atmósfera pesada y tensa, subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso en el que se encontraba el departamento de Eiri. Shuichi sacó la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y le indicó al rubio que ingresara, quien, sin dudarlo, se adentró en el lugar como si fuera su propia casa.

Azrael salió al encuentro de los visitantes apenas llegó a sus puntiagudas orejitas el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y, maulló observando a Shuichi, pasándosele por las piernas como recibimiento.

—Toma asiento—dijo Shuichi, indicando el único sillón del lugar, mientras él iba a la cocina por una silla. El gato, de pelaje atigrado, se quedó en la sala junto al extraño, sentándose a unos metros de él para mirarle con detenimiento como si le estuviera analizando. Sus orejitas se agacharon hacia atrás y sus bigotes, también. Por alguna razón, la mascota parecía enojada, pues sus ojitos semicerrados, daban la apariencia de estar frunciendo el ceño.

—Este departamento es de Eiri, ¿no?, el sujeto que te fue a ver al burdel. —Sus palabras eran más afirmativas que consultivas, es más, parecía ser una suerte de reflexión en voz alta.

—Eso no importa ahora. —La voz cortante del menor, hizo que el hombre se detuviera a contemplar el fulgor que emanaba de los hermosos ojos amatistas—. Hay varias cosas que tienes que explicarme, así que puedes empezar—exigió con fastidio—. ¿Qué hace un agente del FBI siendo guardaespaldas de alguien como Tohma?

—¿Qué crees tú?—dijo, haciendo una pausa—. Es lógico. Soy un agente infiltrado en su organización delictual. Mi objetivo principal es conocer todos sus negocios y entregarles la información obtenida a mis superiores—explicó someramente.

—¿Quieren atraparlo?

—Esa es la idea. Tu hermano tiene muchos negocios ilícitos, pero hasta ahora, la policía no ha podido dar con él, debido a que actúa en las sombras como un fantasma, a través de intermediarios, personas ficticias y empresas falsas. Por ello es que no se le ha podido vincular a ninguno de los delitos que ha cometido.

—Ya veo… Yo sé que Tohma maneja negocios turbios y sé también que es muy cauteloso a la hora de elegir a su gente de confianza. —La voz de Shuichi sonó pensativa, como si algo no le cuadrara—. ¿Cómo pudiste infiltrarte? Tohma tiene informantes incluso en el FBI.

—Mis superiores se encargaron de todo, tanto así que tengo una identidad y papeles falsos. Es más, supuestamente estuve en la cárcel por asesinato y tráfico de drogas.

—Pero eso no explica cómo llegaste a él—dijo, haciéndole notar que no había respondido su pregunta.

—Sobornamos jugosamente a uno de los sujetos que tiene tratos con Tohma. Él accedió a infiltrarme en su organización y presentarme a tu hermano. De hecho, me recomendó como guardaespaldas y tras un par de "pruebas", aceptó contratarme—explicó rememorando con gracia y satisfacción, su grandiosa aventura, porque siendo sinceros, ser un agente infiltrado en una asociación ilícita, llena de peligrosos delincuentes y en donde corres el riesgo de ser descubierto e, incluso, de amanecer muerto; era una travesía digna de un navegante de novela.

—Comprendo… Entonces, ¿estás esperando el momento para atraparlo?—preguntó con curiosidad evidente, preguntándose por qué no lo habían atrapado antes.

—Lamentablemente esa no es una decisión mía. Como te dije, mi misión es recabar información sobre Tohma y sus negocios, por lo que son mis superiores los encargados de armar el operativo para atraparlo en el momento adecuado.

Shuichi se quedó mirando el suelo con expresión pensativa, analizando todo lo que Mr. K le había explicado. Por una parte, se sintió feliz de saber que la policía estaba haciendo esfuerzos para detener y encarcelar a su hermanastro, pero también, sintió miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Tohma se enterara de todo? La respuesta a ello le aterró por unos instantes, mas confiaba en que eso no sucedería. Lo mejor de todo es que si atrapaban a su hermanastro, Shuichi quedaría libre de las ataduras que le obligaban a trabajar para él y así podría vivir felizmente junto a su amado profesor.

—Ojalá suceda pronto, porque ya no aguanto más, K. Quiero ser libre…—susurró mirando con cierta nostalgia hacia la ventana del departamento.

—No eres el único que lo desea, por eso, te pido que seas fuerte y aguantes un par de meses más. Yo sé que queda muy poco para que se desbarate la organización de Tohma y, cuando eso suceda, podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero necesito tiempo—explicó a modo de ruego.

—No, yo no puedo seguir esperando. Ya llegué a mi límite…—susurró mirando por unos instantes a Azrael, quien aún mantenía la mirada fija sobre el rubio—. No le caes bien al gato… —Klaude miró al felino sin darle mucha importancia.

—No me llevo bien con los animales—explicó, provocando que Shuichi esbozara una sutil sonrisa—. En fin, aún tenemos cosas de qué hablar—agregó para cambiar de tema.

—Lo sé—dijo, mirándole desafiante—. ¿Quiero me digas cómo y por qué llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estás investigando al profesor Eiri?

—Es obvio, ¿no? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, él es mi principal sospechoso en el caso de Blind man. De hecho, estoy seguro de que él es el asesino, sólo necesito tener pruebas.

—Entonces, viniste aquí buscando esas pruebas, ¿me equivoco?—preguntó.

—Sí y no, en realidad, sólo estoy investigándolo—dijo tratando de sincerarse, sintiendo que no ganaba nada con ocultarle sus intenciones al menor, pues ya eran demasiado obvias—. No formo parte del equipo a cargo del caso de Blind man, así que esto es algo que hago por motivación propia. Por supuesto, si descubro algo, se lo haré saber a mis superiores.

Shuichi se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder, pues no podía llegar y decirle a Mr. K que su Yuki era el cruel asesino en serie que salía, casi a diario, en las noticias. Aquello era un tema muy delicado y, considerando que el rubio sólo sospechaba de Eiri, no podía decirle la verdad ni menos darle indicios de ella. Además, no quería perjudicar al profesor y, ahora que había conseguido adentrarse en su mundo y ser parte de él, las posibilidades se habían reducido a cero, ya que si se llegase a descubrir la identidad de Blind man, sería el fin de su idilio con el asesino y eso no podía pasar. Shuichi no podía permitirlo, menos ahora que por primera vez sentía que su vida adquiría sentido y, no sólo eso, también sentía que ahora tenía esa familia que nunca tuvo y la mascota que siempre deseó.

Tal vez era algo pronto para que Shuichi admitiera todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos, pero es que estando en ese acogedor departamento, con un hombre guapo y un cariñoso minino, había provocado en el muchacho una suerte de cambio en el switch de su cerebro. En ese lugar se sentía como en casa y, hablando seriamente, era como si su vida hubiese cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Se sentía un hombre nuevo, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y de proteger con uñas y dientes todo aquello que resultara valioso para él. Ya no importaba la policía, ni el prostíbulo, ni Tohma, sólo Eiri y sus bellos ojos dorados. Estaba tan enamorado de aquel asesino apodado The Blind man, que todo podía irse al carajo en ese preciso momento.

—Entonces, pierdes tu tiempo innecesariamente, porque Eiri no es el asesino que buscas—mintió, luego de pensarlo detenidamente. Por nada del mundo podía decirle a K la verdad que escondía.

—No te creo—sentenció—, sé que no me dirías quién es Blind man, aunque el profesor Eiri lo sea. Es más, sólo haces que mis sospechas aumenten.

—Tienes razón, no te diré quién es ni aunque tenga que ir a la cárcel como su encubridor. Espero que te quede claro.

—Descuida, Shuichi. Ya me lo habías dicho y, por eso, estoy investigando por mi cuenta. —Un largo silencio siguió a sus últimas palabras, y su mirada se perdió en cada espacio de aquel departamento como si buscara alguna pista que le permitiera inculpar al docente—. Es hora de volver—dijo, poniéndose de pie—, de lo contrario, Tohma nos matará a ambos. —Shuichi sonrió con un aire irónico y, parándose, se dispuso a devolver la silla a su lugar, mientras el rubio le esperaba en la puerta.

—No quiero volver. —Su voz suave y algo angustiada, enterneció la mirada del policía, quien, para confortarle, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Lo sé, Shuichi, pero pronto acabará todo, sólo te pido que resistas un poco más.

Sonriéndole comprensivo, salieron del departamento y se fueron rumbo al burdel, mientras Shuichi suspiraba al recordar la estupenda noche que había tenido, anhelando que se volviera a repetir. Mr. K no hizo más preguntas ni tampoco habló, sólo se limitó a llevar a Shuichi de regreso a "casa", llamando a su jefe para informarle que iban en camino. Por supuesto, el proxeneta preguntó, inmediatamente, en dónde había encontrado a su hermano menor, recibiendo como respuesta una mentira elaborada por el rubio con anticipación, pues no podía decirle que había dado con Shuichi, por casualidad, en el departamento de un hombre que podía ser el famoso asesino de prostitutas…

En cierta escuela de Los Ángeles, el rubio profesor se encontraba en la sala de clases junto a sus alumnos, tratando de enseñarles las diferentes clasificaciones de los sustantivos. Los niños escuchaban atentamente las explicaciones del mayor, anotando en sus cuadernos cada palabra dictada, siendo gran parte de la clase una mera improvisación del docente, sin perjuicio de que se apoyara en uno de los tantos libros que utilizaba para enseñar.

—Los sustantivos abstractos son aquellos que no se pueden percibir con los sentidos—dictaba lentamente para que los niños pudieran escribir—, es decir, no se pueden ver ni tocar. Por ejemplo, en la oración "el amor es como un niño caprichoso", la palabra amor correspondería a un sustantivo abstracto. —Eiri escribió en la pizarra "sustantivos abstractos" y abajo escribió "amor"—. Otros ejemplos serían: belleza, lealtad, esperanza, odio, etc.—dijo escribiendo cada palabra.

—¿Profesor?—llamó Tatsuha—. ¿En la oración que dio, por qué niño no es el sustantivo? —El rubio suspiró con pesadez y decepción. Ésa era la enésima vez que explicaría cómo identificar al sustantivo de una oración.

—A ver, dije ayer que los sustantivos eran palabras que servían para nombrar cosas. Entonces, cuando vemos una oración, sabremos cuál es el sustantivo al preguntarnos "quién realiza la acción de verbo" o "de quién se está hablando"—explicó, viendo que el niño asentía—. En la oración, "el amor es como un niño caprichoso", debemos preguntarnos "quién es como un niño caprichoso"…

—El amor…—respondieron los niños al unísono.

—Exacto. En este caso, como el amor es un sentimiento o algo que no podemos percibir con los sentidos, se clasifica como un sustantivo abstracto, ¿se entiende? —Los niños asintieron de forma enérgica, mientras Eiri sonría. Enseguida, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y, agregó—. Ya van a tocar para el recreo, así que arreglen sus cosas por mientras y, seguimos la próxima semana.

Inmediatamente, sus alumnos guardaron los cuadernos y el bullicio de pequeñas conversaciones inundó el salón, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento para luego restregarse las sienes. Se sentía tan abrumado que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer una clase decente y, posiblemente, sus niños se dieron cuenta de ello. Tenía tantos problemas y tantos asuntos que solucionar que no podía entender cómo seguía allí, dando la cara como si nada hubiese pasado. La cabeza no le daba para planear una clase ni menos para impartirla, viéndose obligado a considerar la posibilidad de pedir vacaciones e irse de viaje a la China o a cualquier lugar desconocido o lejano en donde nunca le encontraran.

—¿Han notado que el profesor anda extraño desde hace días?—preguntó Riku, un niño de enormes ojos verdes y de rebeldes cabellos amarillos, a otros niños de la clase.

—Sí, se le nota como cansado y como que anda en las nubes—respondió una niña de cabellos largos y castaños, llamada Ayaka.

—Tal vez sea porque apareció su hermano menor—agregó Tatsuha. Los otros niños se voltearon a verle—. Hace unos días, apareció en el edificio un chico muy guapo diciendo que era hermano del profesor. Yo no le creí mucho, además, ni siquiera se parecen.

—¿Y están viviendo juntos?—preguntó la misma muchacha castaña, mirando al moreno con los ojitos brillantes y una extraña emoción.

—No lo sé, pero es un chico raro…

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con el profesor y preguntarle si se siente bien. A lo mejor está enfermo—sugirió Riku. Los niños asintieron, preocupados por el comportamiento inusual del mayor, pensando en qué podrían hacer para ayudarle.

El timbre que anunciaba el recreo por fin sonó y, así, uno a uno, los menores fueron abandonando la sala para ir a jugar y comer. Eiri cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de maestros con la esperanza de hallar un poco de sosiego y aprovechar para tomarse un café. Tenía ganas de calmar la ansiedad con un delicioso cigarro mentolado, pero lamentablemente, no podía fumar dentro de la escuela. Tendría que conformarse con un café.

Entrando en el salón, dejó sus libros en su casillero y sacó los correspondientes a la próxima clase, para luego dejarlos sobre la enorme mesa del lugar, en la que ya, varios maestros, yacían tomando desayuno. Preparándose un café bien cargado y sin azúcar, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró desocupada, recargando su espalda y suspirando con pesadez. Bebió un poco del negro líquido saboreando su amargura con cierto aire masoquista, mientras su mente buscaba despejar todos los problemas que le atormentaban. ¡Cómo deseaba retroceder el tiempo para enmendar todos sus errores, para borrar cada uno de esos horrendos crímenes!

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía detenerse…

_"Tengo que matarlos a todos… No importa que mi alma se consuma en remordimiento, no importa que mi mente colapse en el intento. Tengo que hacerlos desaparecer, sino me volveré loco... Pero, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago con Shuichi? _

_Mi mente no deja de pensar en él y aún no puedo entender el porqué. Quiero olvidar que existe, quiero eliminarlo con mis propias manos, quiero que esos ojos violetas no se vuelvan a abrir más; sin embargo, entre más trato de convencerme que debo acabar con ese niño de burdel, no puedo hacerlo. Sencillamente, no puedo…Es como si sus ojos se hubiesen apoderado de mí, como si el aroma de su piel hubiese quedado impregnado en mi cuerpo. Siento que si lo mato, perderé un pedazo de mí mismo… Me aterra…Me aterra pensar que Shuichi me pueda faltar algún día. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me enamoré de él y no me di cuenta? ¿En qué momento sucedió?_

_Lo que pasó anoche sólo fue una apasionada sesión de sexo. Nada más. ¡No significó nada para mí! ¡Sólo fue una noche como cualquier otra que haya tenido antes! ¡No tiene nada de especial! Entonces, ¿por qué siento que, si no contemplo sus amatistas, si no escucho su aterciopelada voz, moriré de abstinencia y desesperación? ¿Qué tiene él que lo hace diferente a los demás? ¿Será porque no me tiene miedo? ¿Será porque se ha atrevido a desafiarme? ¿Será porque conoce mi secreto? _

_¡No, ya sé lo que es! _

_Shuichi es el único que comprende mi dolor…_

_Pero aún así, tengo miedo… No quiero enamorarme para luego ser vilmente traicionado…Quiero que Shuichi sea mío, pero necesito tener la seguridad de que mi secreto estará a salvo con él… No estoy listo para ir a la cárcel, ni menos para enfrentar una sentencia de muerte… _

_Si de verdad estoy enamorado, si de verdad Shuichi me ama, quisiera ser feliz con él y disfrutar mi vida a su lado, lejos de todo lo que nos rodea… Lejos de la muerte, lejos del burdel…Lejos de todo…"_

—¡Buenos días, no da!—exclamó un animado Ryuichi, asustando al rubio, quien dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de la presencia del aniñado profesor de música.

—Ryuichi…—susurró con evidente molestia.

—¿Qué pasa? No te ves muy bien, Eiri—dijo el hombre, adoptando una actitud seria y madura.

—No es nada.

—¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Algo que te esté molestando?

—¿Qué parte de "no es nada" no entendiste?—inquirió con tono enojado. No estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie, además, tampoco podía contarle a Ryuichi lo que le pasaba.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó entristecido. El músico tenía claro que ellos no eran amigos, pero desde hace días que el rubio andaba extraño y, eso le preocupaba. Lo peor es que como Eiri no le contaba sus problemas, no tenía cómo ayudarle.

—Descuida, no es tu culpa… —Un largo silencio le siguió a sus palabras, tensado el ambiente a su alrededor hasta que Ryuichi se atrevió a hablarle otra vez.

—Mañana será el paseo de los profesores por la celebración del aniversario de la escuela, ¿irás?—preguntó un tanto indeciso, sabiendo que la respuesta probablemente sería negativa.

—No puedo, tengo cosas qué hacer—mintió. La verdad es que no quería ir y, poco le importaba el dichoso paseo. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales debía preocuparse.

—Ya veo…

—Ryuichi, si supieras que soy un asesino, ¿qué harías?—preguntó de improviso, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión sorprendida del otro docente.

—Eso es imposible, no creo que Eiri sea un asesino.

—Pero si lo fuera…

—Te denunciaría a la policía—dijo con determinación, aunque no entendía por qué el rubio quería saber eso.

—Eso pensé…—susurró. Ryuichi le miró extrañado, pensando si acaso debía preguntar a qué se debía la "consulta", pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre y, Eiri, sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, cogió sus cosas y salió del salón.

—¿Por qué me habrá preguntado eso?—susurró para sí—. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Ryuichi suspiró preocupado, intrigado por la actitud del profesor de primaria. Deseaba saber qué le sucedía y, esperaba tener una oportunidad para saberlo, pero conociendo al rubio, lo más probable era que esa oportunidad no se diera nunca.

Encogiéndose de hombros tratando de no darle tanta importancia, buscó el libro de clases, tomó un cuaderno y unos plumones de pizarra y luego, se dispuso a salir del salón rumbo al aula que le correspondía… Tal vez, en otra ocasión, invitaría a Eiri a tomarse un trago a un bar…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan: <strong>Pero si eso pasa en todos lados, chica. Eso se llama "visita marital" Jajajaja Dudo que Eiri vaya a la cárcel xD Uhhh El misterio de por qué mata a las putas pronto será revelado… Pero sí da penita Eiri, fue un niño indeseado u.u También es buena tu teoría, me gusta, pero creo que no es esa la respuesta =/ Sigue participando xD Cuidate y besos! Gracias por leer =)

**Mandy:** Jajaja Yo insisto, no es una historia policial xD Bueno, véelo como tu quieras ^^ No recuerdo lo que me dijiste en el mail que me enviaste, pero bueno jajaja xD Gracias por leer. Besos!

**HiiMeKo AnGeL NaMiiKaZe:** Hola, chica ^^ He estado muy ocupada y por eso tardado, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi y espero que te haya gustado =) Jajaja Al menos por ahora Eiri no irá a la cárcel…si quieres puedes ir tú en su lugar (?) xD Gracias por leer mi fic. Cuidate mucho. Bye =3


	7. Chapter VII

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve algo bloqueada con este capítulo y me costó mucho avanzarlo. Afortunadamente, se me ocurrieron algunas ideas y pude terminar.

Ya a partir de aquí, el fic comienza a entrar en su recta final, clímax o como quieran llamarlo, por lo que quedan poquitos capítulos para el final.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Saludos =D

* * *

><p><strong>Blind man: Capítulo VII<strong>

Desde hacía algunas horas había regresado a ese horrendo y repugnante lugar que llamaba, despectivamente, "dulce hogar". Quería volver al departamento de cierto rubio, pues sencillamente no aguantaba ni un minuto más en ese lugar: la estadía en el burdel se le hacía cada vez más insoportable. ¡Cómo anhelaba ser libre!

Sentado al borde de lo que supuestamente era su cama, Shuichi repasaba mentalmente la agradable noche que había pasado junto a su rubio asesino, siéndole imposible el no poder pensar en él después de haberle entregado su virginidad. Ello le hacía sentir como si aquel hombre formara parte de su ser, incluso se atrevería a decir que ahora eran una sola persona, una sola alma.

Realmente estaba fascinado con el profesor, y es que jamás pensó que hacer el amor podía llegar a ser tan placentero que le haría desear hacerlo una y otra vez hasta morir de cansancio en los brazos de aquel sexy rubio.

Dando reiterados suspiros que dejaban escapar un tibio aliento, su piel revivió cada caricia, cada beso que Yuki le brindó hasta hacerlo llegar al éxtasis en el que, por primera vez, se sintió querido. Deseaba poder repetir la experiencia, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía ser peligroso. Shuichi tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas empezarían a complicarse y que su idilio se volvería una tragedia griega. Ojalá aquella intranquilidad sólo fuese una idea suya y no una verdad inminente.

—Shuichi—se escuchó de pronto la voz de cierto rubio—. Tohma quiere hablar contigo—le informó con un tono apacible, pero el menor no le hizo caso—. Está furioso, así que te recomiendo que vayas. Entre más pronto lo hagas, será mejor para ti. —Shuichi observó a Mr. K con el rostro inmutable, como si no estuviera ahí.

Sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio, el pequeño salió de la habitación con cierta inquietud carcomiéndole las entrañas, como si algo le dijera que no fuera hasta el despacho de su hermanastro. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, pero la curiosidad por saber qué quería el amo del burdel, le llevó hasta ese lugar que tanto odiaba.

Como siempre, aquella oficina se hundía en el putrefacto olor de las drogas y el sexo, rodeado de un ambiento denso, húmedo y caluroso que desagradaría a cualquier persona que no estuviese acostumbrada a estar allí. Si el burdel de por sí ya era un lugar de perdición, la oficina del mandamás era la encarnación misma del libertinaje: un lugar en donde todo estaba permitido.

Shuichi se adentró a la habitación dando pasos tambaleantes, haciendo una mueca de asco apenas el aroma a encierro y a un sinfín de olores irreconocibles, llegó hasta sus células olfativas. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio de su hermanastro, pues ya se imaginaba lo que estaban haciendo aquellas personas que se detenían a mirarle, por breves segundos, de forma obscena.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—preguntó el muchacho en tono altanero. Estaba claro que no le agradaba la idea de estar ahí.

—No me vengas a hablar con ese tono, mocoso insolente—le reprochó el elegante hombre tras el escritorio—. Bastante tengo con que trabajes cuando se te dé la gana. Sabes perfectamente que si fuera por mí te echaría a la calle.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Así me dejarías en paz de una vez por todas.

—Shuichi… Parece que aún no entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas en este lugar… —Su voz sombría y aquella expresión calculadora y fría, provocaban en el menor un desagradable escalofrío que le erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo—. De aquí, sólo saldrás en un ataúd. —Shuichi le observó algo asustado, pero ello no fue suficiente para amainar sus ánimos rebeldes—. En fin, ¿dónde diablos estuviste?

—Eso no te importa. —Tohma sonrió.

—Me han dicho que andas visitando a cierto profesor… ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Eiri Uesugi?—dijo burlón, observando con regocijo cómo el rostro serio del menor mutaba a una expresión horrorizada y sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes de él?

—No me subestimes, Shuichi. Yo sé todo lo que haces, aunque no sé qué tiene de especial ese maestro de cuarta. ¿Por qué decidiste revolcarte con un pobre profesor de primaria en vez de buscarte un millonario?

—Eso no te importa.

—Me importa porque eres de mi propiedad—dijo con voz sombría—. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese sujeto y, de ahora en adelante, tienes absolutamente prohibido salir del burdel. Si lo haces, ten por seguro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

—Eres tú el que se va a arrepentir. Tarde o temprano caerás, Tohma…

Diciendo esto último y sin detenerse a escuchar los constantes llamados de su hermanastro, Shuichi decidió abandonar esa repugnante habitación del burdel para dirigirse a la suya. Tantos sentimientos eran los que le inundaban en aquel instante cuando sus pasos cruzaron el umbral de aquella puerta, que se volvía difícil de identificarlos y explicarlos. Se sentía impotente, triste y enojado, con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y de correr a los brazos de Eiri, pero no sólo eso, en su interior, las ganas por ser liberado de sus cadenas crecían como la espuma. ¿Qué haría ahora que su hermano le había prohibido salir?

Por un instante pensó en que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda a Mr. K, pero ya no sabía si confiar en él o no. Bueno, era cierto que el guardaespaldas de su hermano era en realidad un agente del FBI, pero eso no era suficiente para brindarle confianza al cien por ciento. El problema era que Eiri corría peligro, pues Shuichi intuía que algo malo estaba por pasar en cualquier momento. Era algo así como la crónica de una muerte anunciada o algo parecido…

Encerrándose en su habitación, asegurando la puerta para que nadie le interrumpiera, permaneció horas y horas lamentándose sobre su situación, dejando que sus ojos violetas se inundaran de pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Eiri y pedir ayuda, pedir que lo sacara de ese lugar, que lo alejara de su hermanastro, que lo liberara de sus ataduras y que se fueran a vivir lejos a un lugar en el que nadie pudiera encontrarlos… ¿Por qué la vida tuvo que ensañarse tanto con él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanta infelicidad?

—Shuichi. —La voz del agente encubierto interrumpió sus lamentos—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Sin decir nada y limpiándose el rostro con los puños, se encaminó a abrir la puerta, dejando que el rubio se adentrara en su habitación, mientras él volvía a su posición anterior, esto es, estirado sobre la cama mirando el techo.

—Yo no le he dicho nada a Tohma sobre Eiri y tú. Quiero que eso te quede claro…—se excusó, sentándose a los pies de la cama—. Tohma ya no confía tanto en mí como antes. Tengo entendido que le pidió a Taki y sus amigos que te vigilaran…

—¿Taki? ¿Por qué a él?—preguntó entre sorprendido y aterrado, pues Taki era parte de los matones de su hermano, unos asesinos a sueldo e investigadores privados que al igual que el rubio, se dedicaban a guardar las espaldas del mandamás y cumplir sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

—No sé qué tiene en mente, pero debes tener cuidado.

—¿No te das cuenta? Eiri está en peligro…Tohma ya sabe de él y no tardará en descubrir que él es…

—Blind man. —Shuichi contempló al rubio con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa—. No soy tonto, Shuichi. Cuando tú vas, yo ya he vuelto tres veces. Desde un principio sospeché de él, pero ahora acabas de confirmármelo.

—Yo no he dicho nada, estás equivocado.

—No trates de ocultarlo. ¿Por qué crees que lo estuve investigando? —Shuichi tragó con fuerza.

—Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. No lo denuncies a la policía…—le rogó desesperado y al borde llanto.

—No puedo hacer eso, Shu.

—Aunque sea, dame tiempo para estar con él un poco más… Déjame ser feliz con él…—pidió poniéndose a llorar amargamente una vez más. Al rubio se le oprimió el corazón como si pudiera sentir el dolor del muchacho, entendiendo sus emociones a la perfección.

—Tu relación con Eiri es sólo una ilusión, no te engañes. Él es inalcanzable para ti.

—¡Qué importa! Yo lo amo y no puedo hacer nada contra ello. No puedo sacarme del pecho lo que siento por él… Él… Él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta maldita y despreciable vida… —La congoja del muchacho enternecieron al agente, al punto de buscar reconfortarle, dándole un abrazo paternal.

—Tranquilo… Déjamelo a mí. Te ayudaré a estar con él, pero debes tener en cuenta que no será por mucho tiempo. Eiri debe ir a la cárcel por todos los crímenes que ha cometido.

—No, K. Eiri no es malo, él no puede ir a la cárcel. Lo que él necesita es alguien que lo quiera y lo haga sentir especial…y no sólo eso, Eiri necesita un médico—explicó secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Insinúas que tiene un desorden mental o algo así? —El menor asintió quedamente, pero para precisar la idea, habló.

—Eiri no está loco, sólo que tiene un trauma psicológico.

—Ya veo… Quizás sea el trauma derivado de la muerte de su madre. Seguramente, nunca recibió tratamiento psicológico para superarlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó confundido.

—¿No lo sabes? —Shuichi negó—. Su madre fue asesinada cuando él tenía 8 años y él presenció todo. —Los ojos violáceos del menor se abrieron mostrando su desconcierto y sorpresa—. No sé todos los detalles, así que es mejor que hables con él.

Shuichi se quedó cabizbajo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, pues la noticia le había conmocionado y a la vez le había hecho entender parte de la personalidad de su amado asesino. Quizás, aquel episodio en su vida le causó un tremendo e irreparable trauma que con el tiempo derivó en esa imperiosa necesidad de hacer correr sangre inocente… Lo cierto es que el menor ahora sentía curiosidad por conocer cada detalle del pasado de Yuki, con el fin de comprenderlo y de poder ayudarlo a superar esas heridas que aún no se cerraban.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía un gran problema… ¿Cómo podría ver a Yuki si su hermanastro le había prohibido salir del burdel? Sintió ganas de llorar y así, sus ojitos se aguaron hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla dejando un sutil surco en ella. Necesitaba tanto a Eiri en ese momento…

—Descuida, Shuichi. No llores… Yo voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda. —Mr. K trató de reconfortarle, rodeando con sus grandes brazos el fino cuerpo junto a él. Aquel tierno abrazo le dio confianza al menor y de paso creyó pertinente contarle todo lo que sabía sobre Blind Man… Quizás con ello podría ayudar a Eiri y, a la vez, ayudarse a sí mismo: K era su única esperanza.

Cuando Eiri volvió a la comodidad de su departamento, se sintió decepcionado al notar que se encontraba vacío como todos los días, pues por un instante pensó que se encontraría con cierto muchacho de cabellos rosados que había llegado a su vida para revolucionarla. Pero no, sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas al comprobar que el lugar estaba solo, a excepción de Azrael que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el sillón. Pues ni modo: total, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y con la escasa compañía de su gato. Sólo necesitaba olvidarse de Shuichi y hacer como si nunca hubiese estado allí…

Se adentró en el departamento arrastrando los pies, cansado de aquella vida que llevaba, cansado de aquella oscuridad que se ceñía sobre él. Dejó sus cosas de forma despreocupada sobre la mesa del comedor y luego, carente de ganas, se dirigió al baño: quería darse una ducha. Quizás esperaba poder salir esa noche a cazar brujas, pero en vista de lo peligroso que resultaba con la policía detrás de sus pasos, creyó que era mejor esperar… Esperar que las aguas se calmaran y que la policía se olvidara de él. Blind man necesitaba un descanso, pero no porque estuviera aburrido de matar, sino que por mera precaución: necesitaba cuidar su pellejo si quería seguir viendo a Shuichi.

¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo sus planes giraban entorno a Shu?

Suspiró apesadumbrado, apretando sus puños como si buscara deshacerse de la frustración que le había invadido al darse cuenta que Shuichi se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Demasiado importante para su gusto… Necesitaba verlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos como la noche anterior… Quería escuchar su voz y sentir su cuerpo retorcerse de placer ante sus suaves caricias…

—Iré a buscarlo—susurró mientras dejaba que el agua tibia mojara su desnudo cuerpo—. Iré por ti, Shuichi… Te necesito a mi lado.

Apenas terminó de ducharse, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris. Afuera hacía algo de frío, así que tomó un abrigo negro del ropero y se lo colocó, saliendo rápidamente del departamento sin hacerle caso a Azrael que maullaba en la cocina.

Cegado por el imperioso deseo de ver a Shuichi, no supo ni cuándo ni cómo llegó, pues su mente sólo estaba concentrada en su objetivo de llegar al burdel. Así se adentró en los oscuros callejones del barrio rojo, dando pasos ágiles y precisos, ignorando en su camino a todo aquel que le ofreciera servicios sexuales. ¡Qué asco le daban esos seres! Con sólo escuchar sus ofrecimientos descarados le daban ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que existir? ¿No se daban cuentan que su existencia era molesta para él?

Su instinto asesino afloraba a cada paso, siendo sólo aplacado por la bella voz de Shuichi que retumbaba en su cabeza, aunque no sólo era su voz, sino también su cabello, su cuerpo, su suave piel. Su deseo por tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos era más fuerte que su odio hacia las prostitutas; aquel sentimiento que identificaba como amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Señor, ¿necesita algo?—le preguntó el guardia del burdel.

—Vengo a ver a Shuichi. —Su mirada penetrante no inmutó al sujeto que vestía enteramente de negro, pero sí lo alertó al mencionar a Shu.

—Espere un momento—dijo, para luego adentrarse en el recinto dejando en la puerta a otro tipo. Luego de unos minutos, volvió—: el joven Shuichi no está atendiendo hoy, vuelva otro día. —Eiri abrió la boca para protestar, pero el guardia prosiguió—. Sin embargo, el señor Seguchi desea hablar con usted.

—¿Seguchi? ¿Quién rayos es ése?

—El dueño de este lugar. —Quedándose inmóvil ante esa respuesta, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar preguntándose qué querría el dichoso proxeneta de Shuichi, aunque claro: no había que ser un genio para advertir que, seguramente, el sujeto le pediría que se alejara de Shu—. Sígame, por favor.

Sumido en un escalofriante mutismo, Eiri se adentró en el burdel yendo tras el guardia, manteniendo su dorada mirada fija en la ancha espalda del hombre para no mirar las aberraciones que se realizaban a su alrededor: eso sólo le provocaría un ataque de locura que terminaría con varios muertos. Aquel lugar era tan repugnante a ojos de Eiri que rápidamente comprendió por qué su niño estaba tan desesperado por salir de ahí e irse para siempre. Sencillamente, ese lugar daba asco…

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del proxeneta, el rubio sintió ganas de vomitar. El fuerte hedor que emanaba de ese lugar era insoportable, tanto que, instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la boca y apretó la garganta para evitar que los fluidos de su estómago escaparan. Se sentía mareado y tenía el estómago revuelto como si hubiese comido algo descompuesto. Hizo esfuerzos para mantener la compostura, procurando respirar por la boca repetidas veces hasta que las arcadas se calmaron por fin. Logró acostumbrarse al peculiar olor de ese lugar, pero aún así le parecía desagradable: tendría que agregarlo a su lista de cosas que odiaba.

Como ya se sentía mejor, observó su alrededor y se arrepintió de ello rápidamente. Aquello era como estar observando una orgía en el mismísimo infierno, un lugar de desenfreno en donde la premisa principal era divertirse… Lástima que para el asesino más buscado del país lo que sus ojos veían sólo eran más razones para odiar ese podrido mundo de libertinaje, lástima que tuvo que reprimir sus más bajos instintos para no terminar asesinando a todos los que estaban allí. ¡Qué excitante hubiera sido eliminar a todos esos mugrosos! ¡Qué ganas de sacarles hasta la última gota de sangre y bañar su nívea piel con ella!

Suspiró. Por suerte, su inminente psicosis había desaparecido gracias a su esfuerzo y a su _sana_ realización mental de lo que podría haber hecho con esa gentuza. Logró así contenerse, sintiéndose listo para enfrentar al hombre que se había ganado su odio sin siquiera conocerlo: Tohma Seguchi, aquel sujeto cuyos ojos esmeralda se clavaban en Eiri con una actitud arrogante.

—¡Así que tú eres el famoso profesor Eiri!—exclamó a modo de saludo, apoyando el mentón en sus dedos entrecruzados—. No entiendo que te ve Shuichi como para estar dispuesto a desobedecerme; no eres la gran cosa.

—¿Qué quiere?—preguntó, restándole importancia a las palabras del mandamás, pues a Eiri sólo le importaba ver a Shuichi.

—Sólo quiero tratar contigo dos cosas: primero, quiero saber qué te traes con Shuichi y qué quieres de él; y segundo, te ordeno que te alejes de él.

Eiri sonrió satisfecho, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Sabía que el proxeneta querría decirle eso, lástima que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Shuichi en sus manos.

—Yo amo a Shuichi y quiero llevármelo. Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de sacarlo de esta pocilga. —Sus ojos dorados se quedaron fijos en Tohma, clavados como finas dagas que, si hubiesen podido, habrían atravesado el cuerpo de éste.

Seguchi se sintió incómodo bajo esa mirada, esos ojos fríos parecían dejar expuesta su alma y todo su ser. Miró hacia un costado para rehuir de Eiri, mientras pensaba en lo que diría, claro que él ya sabía lo que tenía que decir, porque hacía años se había jurado y rejurado que nadie apartaría a Shuichi de su lado: él era su esclavo y lo sería por toda la vida.

—Lástima que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas—dijo en tono burlón, dirigiéndole al profesor una sonrisa mordaz. Eiri quedó desconcertado—: Shuichi no saldrá de aquí, hagas lo que hagas. Ni aunque me pagues con todo el dinero del mundo. Él es de mi propiedad. —Su voz sombría ni siquiera fue capaz de impresionar a Eiri, quien permaneció inmutable y con los pies firmes en el piso. Su mirada continuaba examinando cuidadosamente cada gesto del proxeneta como si buscara en él alguna debilidad—. Shuichi sólo saldrá de aquí con los pies por delante…

—¡Cómo gustes!—exclamó—. Si tengo que matar a Shuichi para liberarlo de ti, lo haré encantado. —Mostrando una sonrisa claramente irónica y triunfal, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos para salir de allí. Tohma le vio con el rostro desencajado, horrorizado ante esa respuesta que no esperaba.

—¡Tú!—gritó furioso—. ¡¿Tú eres Blind Man?!—exclamó señalándole con el dedo de forma acusadora, pero Eiri no se inmutó, ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, sólo siguió su camino hasta salir por la enorme puerta de aquel despacho. Aún podía escuchar los gritos del proxeneta, claro que ya no podía entender lo que decía y, ciertamente, tampoco le importaba. Siguió caminando hasta salir del burdel, sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubio de cabello largo le seguía desde cerca.

Se adentró en un callejón oscuro mientras su ánimo mutaba, y desaparecía la sonrisa triunfal que le había dedicado a Tohma… Sus pies se detuvieron: era momento de que saliera a flote la rabia que había acumulado. La tozudez del proxeneta le había colmado la paciencia. ¿Por qué no podía dejar que Shuichi fuera feliz con él lejos de ese lugar? ¿Por qué rayos le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a matar a Shuichi? Acaso, ¿él sería capaz de algo así?

Se agarró la cabeza con ambos manos jalándose los cabellos, y un grito desgarrador se apoderó de su garganta mientras sentía que su pecho se acaloraba. Quería gritar, quería deshacerse de la impotencia que le invadía, quería tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos, quería que Tohma no existiera en sus vidas…

Otra vez sintió la necesidad de sangre, aquella obsesión que lentamente acababa con su alma. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el poder, que tenía la vida de alguien en sus manos. Reanudó su camino mientras su corazón se aceleraba y ese insoportable calor que se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que estaba apunto de matar, subió hasta su cabeza haciéndole transpirar. Las manos también le sudaban y su respiración errática se hacía audible gracias al silencio, aunque sus pasos resonaban con eco…

K le seguía de cerca, pero, como buen agente encubierto, supo hacerse invisible para no ser descubierto por Eiri. Contempló desde lejos cada una de sus acciones y fue mudo testigo de lo que estaba por ocurrir…

Totalmente al azar, agarró del brazo a la primera puta que se le ofreció y la llevó a un rincón oscuro y alejado para que nadie los viera. La toqueteó un poco para engañarla y evitar que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, incluso le pidió que se volteara y se subiera la falda… Lástima que no pudo darse cuenta que cumplir esa orden había sido un grave error.

Sacó el pañuelo de seda que traía en su abrigo: pañuelos que compraba sagradamente por precaución y que llevaba en su ropa de igual forma, pues nunca sabía cuando sería el momento de utilizarlos; y, sin cuestionárselo, lo utilizó para rodear el cuello de la mujer.

Qué sencillo se había vuelto matar a alguien…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan:<strong> Jajajaja Deberías compadecerte del pobre de Yuki xD No es que sea estúpido sólo está preocupado(?) Descuida, Ryuichi no hará nada… De hecho, fue el mismo Yuki (empiezo a creer que tal vez si es un estúpido xD) Bueno, así como enamorado… ni tanto, bueno, en realidad, sólo que el pobre trata de no aceptar que se enamoró. Jajajaja El que tú quieras ayudar a Eiri a exterminar putas no quiere decir que todo el mundo quiera hacerlo… Al menos yo no lo haría Jajajaja. ¡Gracias, chica! Espero que este capi te haya gustado y lamento que Yuki si haya hecho más estupideces xD Besos!

**Mandy:** Mandy, tantos siglos =) Sé que demoré mucho en actualizar, pero me quedé un poco atorada en una parte. Afortunadamente, se me ocurrió todo el desarrollo de la historia y ya casi nos acercamos al final. Jejeje La experiencia ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir historias, así que no tengo problema en mantener varias al mismo tiempo (y eso que estás son sólo las que subo, pero no las que escribo jajaja) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besotes!

**Nezu (Guest):** ¡Hola, chica! Lamento no poder asegurarte eso, porque el final no lo tengo pensado del todo, pero quizás si acabe igual, a menos que se me ocurra un final distinto. Saludos =)

**Luna Paola Black:** Hola, más vale tarde que nunca =) Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capi te haya gustado. Hice lo posible para que quedara emocionante ^^ Saluditos =3

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Hola, otra vez! Me alegra saber que te gustó este fic =) Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, es el único manga de Kaori que conozco xD No sabía que tenía más, pero no tienes que agradecerme jajaja Uff, sí, esperemos que a Shu no le pase nada, pero quien sabe u.u ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos =D


	8. Chapter VIII

Hola (Zelden asoma su cabeza por la orilla de la puerta)

Lamento haber tardado con este capítulo. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo y eso que tengo toda la historia lista en mi cabeza u.u Además, me entretuve escribiendo otras cosas xD Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Las invito cordialmente a leer mis fic: Él es mi luz, ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? y Mi esclavo millonario (rated M)

También quiero invitarlas a mi página en Facebook: ZeldencielShuichi

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más qué decir ^^

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Ya queda poco para que el fic acabe.

¡Saludos! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Man: Capítulo VIII<strong>

Si no fuera porque sus ojos azulados habían sido testigos de aquella atrocidad, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pues si bien tenía sus sospechas, había ciertas cosas de Eiri que le hacían dudar. Y es que a simple vista, éste parecía ser un hombre común y corriente, aunque se notaba que era solitario y de muchos vicios. Es más, el trabajar con niños era la gran razón por la cual cualquiera dudaría de la faceta asesina de aquel hombre; aunque, pensándolo bien, era la careta perfecta…

Escondido en la penumbra, no perdió detalle de cada movimiento del rubio. Cada fibra de su ser se estremeció al ver que la mujer luchaba por su vida, y se sintió impotente al darse cuenta que no podía ayudarla. En realidad, sí podía y sí quería, pero no debía hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que no tendría problemas para reducir a un hombre como Eiri, incluso podía hacerlo con una sola mano y con la otra llamar al FBI o a la policía local; pero si hacía eso, tendría demasiados problemas con Tohma y con Shuichi… Sobre todo con Shuichi.

Inevitablemente, llegó a su cabeza la imagen del menor suplicándole que no denunciara a Eiri. ¿Cómo podría traicionar a ese dulce niño, víctima del más despreciable proxeneta del país?

Así se halló ante un gran dilema. Su moral policíaca le pedía a gritos que fuera a ayudar a la mujer y que diera aviso a la policía, pero su moral de agente encubierto que se había encariñado con Shuichi le pedía que no denunciara a Eiri, que se hiciera el ciego y siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué debía hacer en un momento como ese? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil ser un agente encubierto?

Consternado, vio que Eiri tapaba los ojos de la mujer con el mismo pañuelo que había utilizado para asfixiarla: esa era la prueba que demostraba que, aquel inofensivo profesor, era ni más ni menos que el asesino más buscado del país. Ya era tarde para socorrer a la víctima.

Después de reflexionarlo durante varios minutos, tomó una decisión. Fue difícil tener que decidir entre varias opciones, pero aquella que escogió fue la mejor: ayudaría a Shuichi a escapar para que pudiera estar con Eiri antes de que él diera aviso a la policía. Así podría satisfacer eficazmente ambas opciones. Suspiró apesadumbrado, pero al ver que el rubio se marchaba como si nada, respiró hondo y juntó coraje, pues quería enfrentarlo. No obstante, se contuvo. No era el momento, no podía darle otra razón al rubio para descontrolarse. Entonces, decidió volver al burdel: tenía que hablar con Shuichi y ayudarle a escapar de Tohma para que pudiera estar con aquel asesino por última vez.

Sin embargo, antes de asomarse al callejón en donde estaba Sweet Pleasure, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a su amiga Noriko: tenía que decirle que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

—¿Klaude, eres tú? —dijo la voz de la mujer, al otro lado de la línea.

—Ya tengo a tu asesino —informó de sopetón—. ¿Puedes juntarte conmigo?

—Espera, Klaude. ¿Me estás diciendo que ya sabes quién es Blind man?

—¿Puedes juntarte conmigo sí o no? —reiteró haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora?

—Mañana a las tres de la tarde en Spring Street con 1st Street.

—De acuerdo, estaré allí a las tres. ¿Me das un adelanto?

—No, hablamos mañana.

Cortó la llamada y guardó el celular enseguida: no gustaba de dar detalles por teléfono y menos en un lugar como ese callejón, en donde las paredes muchas veces tenían ojos y oídos. No podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto o algo parecido. Calmando sus nervios, retomó su camino y se adentró en el prostíbulo, al poco andar. Nadie notó su regreso y tampoco se molestó en hacerlo notar, así que subió inmediatamente a ver a Shuichi.

La puerta que le separaba del menor estaba siendo custodiada por un guardia: al parecer, Tohma quería evitar a toda costa que el muchacho escapara otra vez. El enorme sujeto le prohibió la entrada arguyendo que eran órdenes del mandamás, pero si K hubiese aceptado retirarse, hubiese sido equivalente a subestimar su inteligencia. Es decir, por algo era un agente encubierto. Sabiendo que los guardias de Tohma no eran muy dados a pensar por sí mismos, le dijo que debía hablar con el menor por órdenes del Señor Seguchi. Entonces, el escolta procedió a facilitarle la entrada sin siquiera cuestionárselo, demostrándole al rubio que sacar a Shuichi del burdel sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Al entrar, observó un bulto sobre la cama, acurrucado en posición fetal y con un tobillo amarrado a la pata de la cama con una gruesa cadena. Todo indicaba que Tohma estaba triplicando sus esfuerzos para retener a Shuichi. Klaude tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para mentalizarse, mientras su alma se oprimía ante aquella visión. Muchas veces vio cosas horrorosas estando al lado de Tohma Seguchi, pero nunca se había visto tan afectado como en ese instante. Ver a Shuichi en ese estado deprimente, desvalido, siendo oprimido contra su voluntad, le resultó no sólo despreciable, sino que le pareció una bajeza imperdonable.

—Shuichi —le llamó con voz susurrante, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza para no ir, en ese mismo momento, a quebrarle el cuello a Tohma. Shuichi abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces antes de identificar a quién le hablaba.

—¿Eres tú, K? —preguntó somnoliento.

—Sí, Shuichi. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Eiri.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con Eiri? —preguntó afligido, mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando al rubio con el rostro preocupado.

—Tranquilo, él está bien. —Sus palmas abiertas anteponiéndose a su cuerpo, fueron la señal con la que Shuichi entendió que no había razones para alterarse. Suspiró.

—Entonces…

—Yo tomé una decisión —dijo, a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, suspirando con pesadez—: te ayudaré a escapar —sentenció. Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron con sorpresa, al igual que su boca, mientras ahogaba un grito de alegría—. Pero, a cambio, entregaré a Eiri a la policía.

—¿Qué? —Su reciente alegría se esfumó y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de aflicción.

—Te ayudaré a escapar para que puedas estar con Eiri antes de que yo lo entregue a la policía. Te daré un par de días, si es necesario.

—¡Pero te pedí que no lo entregaras! —exclamó sollozando: sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Shuichi. Trata de comprenderlo. —Le cogió de los hombros y lo zamarreó suavemente—. Si no lo hago yo, alguien más lo hará: Eiri está condenado. —Su voz de padre autoritario logró escabullirse por los necios oídos de Shuichi, obligándolo a entrar en razón.

—Yo no quiero perderlo, K… Tú sabes que a Eiri lo condenarán a muerte por los crímenes que cometió: ¡yo no podré soportar eso! —exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Shu… —Pasó una mano por los sedosos cabellos de Shuichi y le miró de forma comprensiva, con un aire protector que envolvía el ambiente—. Yo no puedo asegurarte si le darán o no la pena de muerte, pero si no se hace algo pronto quién sabe cuántas personas más morirán en sus manos, incluso tú.

—¡No! —gritó, empujando al rubio lejos de él—. Eiri jamás me haría daño. Él sería incapaz de matarme.

—Está bien, será como tú digas, pero debes tener cuidado: Eiri se siente arrinconado y no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz. —Shuichi asintió con el rostro acongojado—. Mañana te sacaré de aquí.

Asintiendo una vez más, como niño bueno, K le regaló una amplia sonrisa para darle ánimos. Ya tenía en su mente todo planeado para sacar a Shuichi sin que nadie lo notara, así que sólo faltaba esperar a que amaneciera otra vez. En silencio, se puso de pie y dejó la habitación, mientras Shuichi se acomodaba entre las mantas para dormir, pues era lo único que le quedaba por hacer: tenía que descansar para recuperar energías y tener la mente clara. Era cierto que moría de ganas por ver a Eiri y estar en sus brazos, pero tendría que esperar… ¿Por qué no podía ser libre como las mariposas? Suspiró apesadumbrado, poniéndose de espaldas en la cama mientras rememoraba aquellos lindos momentos que había pasado junto a Eiri. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Una vez más se preguntó por qué no podía ser feliz junto a Eiri. Lo peor es que él deseaba tener un final feliz como en las películas, pero sabía bien que eso no sucedería por más que lo deseara.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos alejando de su mente todo pensamiento y decidió a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que el día siguiente fuese mejor para él, aún sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían peores…

Lejos de allí, cierto rubio entraba a su departamento y, como si fuera un ritual, fue directo al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa y la metió a la lavadora, programándola inmediatamente para darle un lavado rápido. Luego, se metió a la ducha y se dio un baño de agua helada, pues era la única forma que tenía para calmar sus nervios y su rabia.

—¡Estúpido proxeneta! —exclamó enojado, golpeando la pared con los puños—. ¿Qué mierda se cree? —Su voz se alzaba por sobre el sonido del agua, incluso se escuchaba desde afuera del baño. Menos mal que estaba solo, porque, de lo contrario, quienquiera que lo haya escuchado se habría enterado hasta de sus más oscuros secretos—. Ni crea que me separará de Shuichi, no lo voy a dejar. Ese imbécil no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Así continuó con su monólogo, meditando sobre todo lo que había hecho y dicho aquel día. Otra vez había vuelto matar e incluso le había dicho a Tohma que estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Shuichi también. Se recriminó por ambas cosas golpeando la pared con los puños en repetidas ocasiones. Estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo y con el mundo entero. ¡Cómo odiaba su vida! ¿Por qué no se moría y ya? Claro, si se moría no habría nadie que saliera a matar a esos seres inmundos que tanto detestaba, pero, sin duda, él estaría más tranquilo: no habría ningún remordimiento que le atormentara durante las noches, y ningún doloroso recuerdo de su niñez que invadiera sus sueños y los convirtiera en sus más terribles pesadillas.

«Tú creaste a este monstruo, mamá», pensó mientras mantenía la cabeza pegada a la muralla, viendo hacia el techo con la mirada perdida. Era cierto, su madre había sido la culpable. Ella le había creado: ella le había hecho odiar a las prostitutas; pues su historia, su vida, habría sido distinta si él hubiese sido un niño deseado, amado. Pero no. Él fue un niño que nadie quiso, cuya madre traía hombres a casa y le restregaba día a día que él fue producto de una violación. Siempre se preguntó por qué su mamá no lo había abortado y aún no hallaba la respuesta. Quizás si pudiera alegar la ilegalidad del aborto, lo entendería, pero desde hacía décadas que era legal, incluso de mucho antes que él naciera. Entonces, ¿por qué? Claro, si su madre hubiese sabido que se convertiría en un cruel asesino, quizás sí lo habría hecho. Quién sabe.

Exhalando ruidosamente, salió de la ducha. Secó su cuerpo con urgencia y enrolló la toalla en su cintura al caer en cuenta que no había llevado ropa. Así, salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, viendo con envidia que Azrael dormía plácidamente en el sillón de la sala, completamente ajeno a las preocupaciones de su amo: mientras su plato de comida estuviese lleno; su caja de arena, limpia; y tuviera una taza con agua, a él le era indiferente lo que sucediera o no con su humano.

Tras ponerse el pijama y dejar listas sus cosas para la escuela, calentó agua para tomar té e hizo lo mismo con un pan que sacó del congelador. Odiaba comer pan congelado, pero su sueldo de maestro no era suficiente para cubrir todos sus gastos y vicios, además, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para ir todos los días a comprar pan, así que lo hacía una vez a la semana y lo que sobraba lo metía al congelador. Encendió la televisión y, en vista de que el gato había acaparado el sillón, acarreó una silla para sentarse mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera.

Su mente aún divagaba en su desagradable encuentro con el proxeneta, pero Shuichi fue ganando terreno en sus pensamientos, obligándole a preguntarse en qué momento se había enamorado de él. Su ser volvió a la cruda realidad cuando escuchó su apodo en la televisión: era una noticia de último minuto sobre el descubrimiento reciente de un cadáver en el Barrio Rojo, cuya muerte era atribuida a Blind man. El periodista no dio muchos detalles, pero Eiri sabía bien que aquella mujer que habían encontrado era la misma que él había matado hacía unas horas. Sonrió irónico y su rostro evidenció un aire perverso en una mueca de superioridad: había recordado los últimos segundos de vida de esa mujer y, por ello, su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad. ¡Cómo amaba matar a esos mugrosos!

Su mueca desquiciada mutó a una completa seriedad de forma imprevista, pues sus oídos acababan de escuchar algo que le había llamado la atención, más bien, le había aterrado. En la televisión hablaba una mujer cuyo nombre desconocía, pero que estaba a cargo de la investigación del asesino en serie: era un agente del FBI y declaraba abiertamente que ya tenían en la mira a un sospechoso, e incluso afirmaba que Blind man sería atrapado muy pronto. ¿Acaso la mujer lo estaba provocando para hacerle sentir acorralado y así cometer más errores? Eso era algo que él no podía saber, pero que sin duda debería tener en cuenta a partir de ese momento: si quería seguir libre para estar con Shuichi, debía procurar no dejar pistas que lo delataran: quizás lo mejor era dejar de matar… Pero ¿podría lograrlo? No estaba seguro, pero por Shuichi debía hacer el esfuerzo.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron su níveo rostro, sus ojos dorados se abrieron reticentes, con lentitud: el despertador aún no sonaba. No tenía ganas de ir a trabajar y hubiese ofrecido su alma al diablo para no hacerlo, pero ya que Azrael había subido a la cama para restregarse en su cara y maullarle a modo de «buenos días», no le quedó de otra más que salir de la cama y comenzar a vestirse: sabía bien que si no lo hacía, el gato era capaz de hacer travesuras con tal de sacarlo de la cama y obtener su atención.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó a su mascota un vez que estuvo vestido. El gato maulló enérgicamente y estiró sus bracitos apoyando sus manitos en las rodillas de su amo: quería que lo tomara en brazos. Eiri lo cogió a regañadientes y así, se dirigió a la cocina—. Tu plato está lleno de comida, ¿por qué no comes? —Azrael le miró moviendo las orejas hacia atrás—. Ni pienses que la cambiaré sólo porque no te gusta: te comes eso quieras o no.

De mala gana, Azrael miró el plato y luego a Eiri: su plato de comida seguía igual y su amo no tenía intenciones de hacer algo con él. Su rostro felino pareció mostrar frustración, pero el rubio le ignoró, agarró sus cosas y se marchó al trabajo, pues sabía bien que el gato comería de todas maneras. ¿Quién cuidaría de Azrael cuando él no estuviera? Una angustiosa preocupación se apoderó de él ante esa pregunta. Aquel minino atigrado era su mascota, su compañero fiel, no podía dejarlo a la deriva si por su estupidez caía preso o muerto, o ambas. Suspiró con pesar: tendría que buscarle un nuevo hogar a su gato.

Al llegar a la escuela todo parecía normal, por lo que suspiró aliviado al comprobar que la policía aún no daba con él. Caminó hasta la sala de maestros para ir en busca del libro de clases y, tras hallarlo, tomó asiento para esperar, pues era demasiado temprano para entrar al salón y todavía no sonaba el timbre de ingreso.

—Buenos días, Eiri —saludó Ryuichi al ingresar a la sala.

—Buenas —respondió de mala gana, pues lo último que quería era cruzarse con aquel hombre.

—¿Estás bien, _no da_? ¿No tienes buena cara?

—No es nada.

—Pero…

—Dije que no es nada —le interrumpió, alzando la voz con rudeza. No podía contarle a Ryuichi lo que pasaba en su vida y por su cabeza, menos ahora que se encontraba en una situación algo desesperada. Era un momento en el que no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en alguien, pues suficiente tenía con que Shuichi supiera su identidad.

Ryuichi se asustó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. El semblante de Eiri acabó con todas sus ganas de preguntar qué sucedía, de acercarse al rubio y hacerle saber que podía confiar en él. ¿Qué pasaba con Eiri? ¿Acaso tenía problemas familiares o algo así? Quiso decirle que podía contar con él para lo que necesitara, pero el timbre de ingreso a clases sonó fuertemente, y Eiri salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo. Ryuichi suspiró. Ya tendría otra oportunidad.

A eso del medio día, K ingresó a la habitación de Shuichi para dar comienzo a la operación de escape. Ya había distraído al guardia que custodiaba la puerta, diciéndole que podía tomarse un descanso para comer algo, mientras él cuidaba del prisionero. Para suerte suya, el hombre había aceptado al instante, quizás por su incuestionable autoridad al ser uno de los guardias más cercanos a Tohma. Gracias a esa misma cercanía sabía que el proxeneta no estaría en el burdel durante todo el día, pues tenía que atender unos negocios personalmente. Es más, el gran Tohma Seguchi le había dejado a cargo del barco por ser el único en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para encomendarle tal misión, por lo que, en ese instante, K era el amo y señor de Sweet Pleasure, por así decirlo.

Al entrar en la roñosa habitación, vio a Shuichi recostado sobre la cama, en la misma posición del día anterior. Pensó que aún estaba durmiendo, pero al acercarse notó que el muchacho estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando la nada, mientras unas visibles ojeras adornaban su rostro. Al parecer no había podido conciliar el sueño.

—Shuichi —dijo acercándose con pasos lentos—, ya es hora.

Shuichi asintió quedamente sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba algo asustado por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero más que eso estaba ansioso por correr a los brazos de Eiri, y preocupado por el futuro que le deparaba.

Como si nada, Klaude aflojó las cadenas que le ataban a la cama y luego, se detuvo a mirarle como si esperara un «gracias». Nada de eso ocurrió, y Shuichi se acurrucó en la cama en posición fetal, quejándose débilmente por el dolor que le provocaban las marcas que las cadenas habían dejado en su piel.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Shu. Debemos irnos ya.

—¿Y si cambié de opinión? —preguntó sin ánimos con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué?

—Si me voy contigo entregarás a Eiri a la policía, pero ¿y si me quedo? —Klaude asintió suavemente entendiendo perfectamente hacia dónde iban las cavilaciones del muchacho.

—Lo haré de todas maneras. Eiri irá a la cárcel vengas o no, yo sólo te estoy dando la posibilidad de que estés con él antes de que lo arresten.

Shuichi esbozó una sonrisa que parecía irónica gracias al juego de luz y sombra que había en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama lentamente juntando las rodillas y posando sus manos sobre ellas. Tenía un aspecto lúgubre y demacrado, produciendo una extraña sensación en el rubio. Parecía como si algo hubiese cambiado en Shuichi de la noche a la mañana. ¿Tendría relación con Eiri? ¿Estaría Shuichi planeando algo para escapar junto al rubio? Por un instante, K dudó de lo que estaba por hacer. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿De verdad sería lo correcto? No lo sabía. Y tampoco tenía como saberlo. Tuvo miedo, miedo a que las cosas salieran mal o se le escaparan de las manos. Por eso había ideado un plan B, pero dudaba que fuera tan efectivo como el A. Su única esperanza era confiar en Shuichi.

—Ya estoy listo, K —dijo, al cabo de unos minutos, tras cambiarse de ropa.

—Bien, movámonos.

Asintiendo decididamente, Shuichi siguió a K. Debían salir de la habitación y recorrer los pasillos del burdel sin ser vistos juntos, porque si alguien llegaba a notar que K le había soltado, cuando Tohma llegara y se enterara ardería Troya. El policía sabía que estaba poniendo su pellejo en un grave riesgo, pero sabía también que valdría la pena. Así, K salió de la habitación, pero se encontró de frente con el guardia que había enviado a comer. Y es que Shuichi se había demorado demasiado.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó como si nada.

—Sí, Mr. K —respondió inmediatamente, para luego observar al prisionero que estaba detrás de él. Miró al rubio con un signo de interrogación y antes de poder preguntar, K dijo:

—Shuichi quiere ir al baño. Llévalo.

—Sí, señor.

Haciéndose a un lado, dejó que el guardia se llevara a Shuichi, quien no lograba entender qué estaba sucediendo. Por ello, miró varias veces hacia atrás buscando una explicación de parte del rubio, pero sólo consiguió que éste le guiñara un ojo como diciéndole «Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien». Demás está decir que eso no le tranquilizó.

Ingresó al baño y el guardia le esperó afuera. Suspiró. ¿Qué haría ahora? Mientras pensaba, se lavó las manos y la cara, se mojó los cabellos y se miró en el espejo. No le gustó lo que vio. Estaba ojeroso y demacrado.

—Shuichi. —Escuchó la voz de K. ¿De dónde venía?—. Shuichí, aquí, en la ventana. —Sus ojos violetas se posaron inmediatamente en la ventana del baño y sólo pudo ver una mano agitándose en el aire. Se acercó.

—¿K? —preguntó inseguro, mirando a través del vidrio.

—Abre la ventana —le ordenó—. Deslízate hacia fuera. Eres delgado, deberías caer fácilmente.

Acto seguido, Shuichi abrió la pequeña ventanilla, dudando de que su cuerpo pudiera atravesar por el diminuto espacio.

—¡Rápido! —Asintiendo, Shuichi sacó los brazos y metió la cabeza, así, con la ayuda de K, pudo deslizarse por la abertura, pues el rubio lo jaló hacia fuera lentamente, como si de un niño se tratase—. Hay que irnos ya —dijo a la vez que cogía la mano del menor y lo obligaba a caminar.

—Sólo espera a que el guardia se de cuenta que escapé por la ventana ¡Nos van a encontrar!

—No lo harán si te apresuras.

Caminando rápidamente por los intrincados callejones, se alejaron de Sweet Pleasure sin que nadie lo notara. Cuando llegaron a la calle principal, K le ordenó a Shuichi que corriera y que llegara por su cuenta al departamento de Eiri, pues él debía volver al burdel para asumir el mando durante la catástrofe. Además, le dijo que pasara lo que pasara no se dejara atrapar por Tohma.

—Sé feliz, Shuichi —susurró mientras le veía alejarse—. Sé feliz…

Con pasos lentos, volvió al burdel. Para cuando llegó, el guardia recién se había percatado del escape de Shuichi, pues, al notar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, había ingresado al baño para saber si aún estaba allí y, al no encontrarlo, pensó que el muchacho había salido durante su despiste, cuando hablaba con otro guardia. Así las cosas, lo buscó en la habitación y en todo el burdel. Como no lo encontró se resignó a la idea de que el menor había escapado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Ciertamente no sabía y tampoco pretendía hacerlo, pues su cabeza sólo pensaba en qué le diría a Tohma Seguchi para que no se deshiciera de él por inepto. ¿Cómo le explicaría que Shuichi se había escapado bajo su vigilancia?

K llegó para amainar los ánimos. Él ya tenía todo bajo su control, incluso ya sabía qué le diría a Tohma. Sonrió satisfecho. Todo estaba marchando como él lo había previsto.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>SXE4EVER:<strong> Hola ^^u Lamento la tardanza. Jamás paré el fic, sólo me quedé sin inspiración, a pesar de que tengo toda la historia lista en mi cabeza. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y agradezco tu interés por él =) Espero avanzar más rápido en los capis que quedan. Un beso =)

**Mandy:** Hola, Mandy. Lamento andar tan desaparecida, pero como te comenté es mi último año de universidad y he tenido hartas cosas que hacer. Pues sí, yo no tengo problemas en escribir hartas historias a la vez, el problema es que mi musa/inspiración no me acompaña mucho. Por lo menos no pierdo el hilo de las historias, creo xD Ya quedan muuuy poquitos capis - Espero que este te guste. Saludines!

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Hola, chica! Jejeje Era necesario para el fic, lo siento u.u Además, así como van las cosas, Eiri tenía que empezar a cometer errores, no puede ser tan perfecto. Oh, yo conozco ese manga, no lo he leído pero vi los ovas. No tenía idea que también era de Kaori-san. Jejeje Cuando tenga más tiempito lo buscaré para leerlo. Uuuh, no te diré cómo terminará el fic, porque ya falta poco para que acabe jajaja Así que tendrás que esperar a leerlo. Un beso, saludos! =)

**Fran-Shi:** Hola, espero que te guste la actualización ^^

**Luna Paola Black:** Hola, me alegra leerte de nuevo! Disculpa por la demora, pero espero que te guste el capi jejeje No, no te muerdas la manito, terminarás comiéndotela xD Ufff, estamos igual con eso de odiar a Tohma, siempre me ha caído mal, por eso lo pongo de malo en casi todos mis fics xD Eeemm… Descuida, Eiri estará bien, por ahora xD Nah, nadie lo va a matar, así que puedes estar tranquila. ^^ Gracias por leer! Cuídate. Besos =)


End file.
